A Demon's Creation
by Draagon537
Summary: Everyone knows the past of how Zeref created END after his brother's death but a single change could make all the difference. What if that brother never died, how will this effect the world or is history doomed to repeat itself no matter what. Natsuxharem (max 5 girls), grey Natsu, eventual strong not godlike Natsu. Will be M rated in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Demon's Creation**

 **Hello everyone again to another fairy tail story. This is going to be a Natsuxsmallharem and a femzeref fic (no she will not be in the harem). The first girl has already been set from a vote I had in my last fairy tail story, and the winner in that vote is Sayla. However there is room for two or three more girls in there and I will allow you people to choose who the other two are, while I choose the last one. To make voting fair I am going to start the voting at zero again and use the previous voting as a tie breaker, if a tie does appear plus I got votes for people I never thought of. Girls that can be in the harem are:**

 **Kyouka**

 **Angel**

 **Minerva**

 **Ultear**

 **Flare**

 **Irene**

 **Ikaruga**

 **Fem Jackal**

 **Fem Mard Geer**

 **OC (you will have to be specific or it won't count)**

 **Also on a side note, Natsu cannot be with anyone from fairy tail. While Natsu may not be in fairy tail, he will still be a loveable idiot yet calm and collected.**

 **Prologue**

(X372)

In the garden of one of the most recognised places on Earthland, especially Fiore, were two children. The place they were in was Mildan Magic Academy, the top place for research in magic, although being called an academy, the academy grounds was also like a city. The oldest child looked about 10 years old, she had long raven hair, black eyes and a healthy pale skin colour. She wore a black shirt and skirt combo, with a white robe that was given to all of those attending the magic academy. The other child looked about 4 years old, he had spiky salmon pink hair, black eyes but had a sickly pale skin colour. He wore a grey shirt and dark brown pants but never had a white robe like the girl as he was too young to enter the academy, among other reasons.

"Big sis, I want to *cough* play some *cough* more, don't go" the boy attached himself to the girl's waist to stop her from leaving.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I need to do some work at the Academy or we will be on the streets again, it won't help you in your condition" the girl smiled. "Let's get you home first so you can rest then your big sis Zeref can work on making you better, hows this? When you are better you can play as long as you like" Zeref pried Natsu's hand off her so she could walk and grabbed his hand and pulled him from the garden.

"Can I come with you *cough* to the Academy" Natsu cleared his throat.

Zeref crouched down "you know you can't do that, you need to rest and get better, I didn't want to bring you out here in case your condition got worse". Zeref stood back up and pulled Natsu with her. Walking through the halls of the Academy to get to the dorm house, they were given since Zeref was a genius at magic. At the young age of 5 Zeref had started to learn and master basic magic, all for the sake of her younger brother. Natsu had been ill from a young age, being born with strong magic however his magic container was fragile, so his own magic was destroying him from the inside, a very uncommon illness but a recognised untreatable illness. This was why Zeref is trying so hard at the Academy, to find or create a cure for Natsu.

Natsu never liked the fact Zeref went to the Academy though, since he was always left alone. He had no carers to look after him either, after all nobody looked after the ungifted in magical arts, the poor or the unimportant. "Do we have to go this way big sis, everyone stares at me, funny" Natsu cowered behind Zeref as they glared at him menacingly for 'contaminating' their space with someone with a broken magic container, they would have thrown him out were it not for the skill that Zeref showed.

"We live in Academy grounds, it is unavoidable, I'm afraid" Zeref squeezed his hand softly to reassure him. "Don't worry maybe one day, we can live wherever you want" turning a corner, they found themselves at a small street full of detached houses, reserved for the prodigy's in magic. Entering the second largest house Zeref took Natsu into a plain bedroom with light blue walls, a large single bed and a small bookshelf for a child, with many books that could be considered too smart for a four year old but Natsu spent a lot of the time just reading, not being able to do much physical activity. "I have to go again Natsu, I will hopefully be back soon, do you want anything before I leave?" Zeref asked him. Natsu coughed a bit before just putting his arms out wide "you don't need to ask, I will give you as much hugs as you want" she met his embrace before running out of the house slamming the door shut showing she was in a hurry because she was late for her class.

Natsu sighed looking down at the floor, all life drained from him, literally and metaphorically. His only companionship was Zeref, with her gone, he was all alone in a house. Looking at his bookshelf, his brain literally rolled it's eyes with the amount of times he had read those books, going into double digits for each one. "There's got to be something *cough* else I can do except read these over and *cough* over again" Natsu wondered and wandered around the house.

"Nope definitely nothing to do" Natsu panted, the illness making it hard to do lots of moving was putting a strain on his body. "I have to find something" Natsu wobbled down the hallway stopping at a door slightly larger than the rest of the doors. "I wonder if Zeref *cough* has *cough* anything fun in her room" Natsu reached up, going on his toes, jumping slightly to grab the far up handle. Using his body weight, Natsu barely pushed the door open with a creaking noise "Wow this place is a mess" he spoke his mind as he reached down to pick up a bra left lying on the floor. "Ok I may not know what this is but it looks weird, it feels like clothing, hm I'll ask her later, I could ask her about these as well" he looked at a pair of drenched panties on the ground also.

Shaking his head "it's so strange". Natsu pouted in annoyance "nothing here... hold up, what are those" Natsu's eyes shined with glee. What he saw was "books... so many books" while not everyone's favourite, Natsu thrived off books. "I wonder if Zeref will mind me borrowing some of her books" acting like a child would consider stealth, he crept up to the books, looked left and right before fleeing with as much books as he could carry.

(time skip)

It didn't take long for Natsu to be intrigued by the contents of the first book and had finished all 329 pages in a few hours before going to the next book. A week had passed since then and Natsu had finished reading most of Zeref's collection, he had read 82 full books out of Zeref's 103 books, which most people wouldn't even imagine doing. Although not many people can say they read more than the whole fanfiction archives in their lives especially at the small age of 4 but many other people can do other things. Zeref grew worried about Natsu's mental health, the brother that always tried to get outside had given up on asking to leave the house. Of course combined with the fact, Natsu was already ill, it made her worry to death, the thought that Natsu may actually be unable to go outside, the thought of Natsu knowing himself, that he is close to death but is keeping it hidden from her. It just made her mind go wild, which made her more anxious than ever.

"Hey Natsu, I'm off today since the Academy is having a light construction" Zeref sat beside him, putting an arm around him.

"Ok" Natsu never looked up from the book he was reading making her feel slightly disheartened.

"So..." Zeref dragged out "do you want to do something fun outside, spend a little time together".

This time Natsu looked up and gave Zeref a look before smiling happily, Zeref smiled softly back a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Sure... but I have no idea about what to do, did you have something in mind?" Natsu asked freezing Zeref in her tracks.

'I haven't thought that far ahead, what should I do, damn it, damn it brain work, what do men and women do together?' she opened her mouth without thinking "sexual intercourse..." she covered her mouth, her blush becoming very noticeable.

"What's that? Some kind of game?" Natsu asked nearly pounced on her, luckily he didn't or she would have felt very awkward "I want to play".

"N-no... not that...err" Zeref's mind wandered again. 'okay scratch what men and women do together, brother and sister do... physical games at this age anyway, I can't do that...' Zeref looked up thinking "how about we walk about somewhere nice"

"Where we going?" Natsu asked with half enthusiasm.

"Um... somewhere, I never planned this far ahead, let's just see where we go" Zeref lifted him up to his feet from his sitting position. "Maybe we can go see some friends of mine" Zeref's heart nearly broke at Natsu's face of discomfort at the idea of meeting new people. "It will be ok Natsu, I'm here and as your big sister I will let no one harm you" Natsu just nodded believing in her.

It took them just a few minutes to reach Zeref's friends, all of them the same age as Zeref herself while wearing the same robes, showing they all did research at the Academy. The first one was a tall lean girl with long wavy hair which was in a mess and had narrow black eyes. The second one was the smallest in height but was the only one that had curves in the group, Zeref included, she had mid length onyx hair and light brown eyes. The third one had an unnatural lime green hair and dark purple eyes, and the last one had wild blonde hair and brownish orange eyes. The last one had short blonde hair, golden eyes and a wide smile.

"Natsu I would like you to meet my friends, Mara, Selia, Kyu, and Jelka" Zeref introduced in order.

"It is nice to meet you, Zeref has told us all about you" Mara bent down to shake his hand gently, Natsu looked up at Zeref with a confused stare but Zeref turned her head to hide her blush.

"Aww someone's embarrassed" Jelka teased "what is it? Got a crush on little Natsu here".

"I-I do not, why would you even think that?" Zeref huffed.

"No need to get all defensive, I know you don't have a crush, you have a loving obsession" Jelka admitted. "That's why you touch y... mmft" Zeref was quick to cover the blondes mouth.

"So you have a bro-con, I thought you were joking before" Kyu spoke surprised

"What is a crush and bro-con? I'm confused over here" Natsu asked all of them, looking for an answer from one of them. Seila bent down slightly to whisper in his ear "oh I get it" Natsu exclaimed. "I love you too, big sis" Natsu walked over to Zeref and enveloped her in a hug.

"I-I... love you too" Zeref spoke in monotone as she hugged him back like a robot. She put his head against her chest and put her own head on his head.

Jelka laughed "you know putting his face to your chest only works if you have breasts like Seila, not if your flat..." She fell back due to being punched by Zeref "hey what was that... for... whoa s-scary".

Natsu snuggled into Zeref more with a smile on his face, a smile not forced which had not been seen in a while.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Demon's Creation**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: yep Zeref wants that relationship with Natsu but she can't act on those feelings while he is in that condition and she knows it is wrong for them to be together so is resisting her urges but that isn't stopping her from being physically close to him. Humans are cruel since history is cruel and they are in the past.**

 **StarSaberG: yes Zeref does have a bro-con and Natsu is too young and innocent to understand the concept.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: don't worry if the girl is in the harem, she won't exactly die unless they are revived in Tartaro's hell core or something**

 **The vote is still open for those wishing to vote (if you vote more girls than I asked for, I will just use the girls you typed first). Also the girl I am personally choosing does not have to be in the list I gave you.**

It did not take long for Natsu to be alone again, three weeks to be exact. Zeref's friends were just that, her friends not his friends, they left Natsu alone once Zeref left. After Natsu found this out, he quickly refused to speak with any of Zeref's friends and everyone in general except Zeref herself. He simply had to deal with the fact, he was a sick nobody that nobody cared to lift up a finger to help him, even hearing Academy lecturers advising Zeref to give up on him and pursue something else. Zeref was the only one that mattered in everyone's eyes, she was gifted after all.

3 years had passed since Natsu's solitude began, more than 2 of those years were used to help Zeref find a cure for his illness. Although they were very different in their research, while Zeref was trying to find ways of fixing the magic container, replacing it with another magic container. Natsu was figuring out ways to remove his magic container altogether.

Now 7 years old Natsu was forcefully matured with the maturity of a man in his 30s being able to conceive ideas not many people could. "Another failure..." Natsu grumbled a hovering lacrima life support system shaped like an upside down pyramid, following him. "Hm perhaps I am not thinking of something basic, whenever I try to create living cells from my own body, they some how collapse in on itself" Natsu rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I should try changing the genetic code once more... no I have made all changes I could think of, to remove my magic container, I need to remove magic from my cells but to remove magic I need to replace it with something of equal exchange" he sighed. "I should check if I missed anything" walking over to the book case Natsu started reading.

After several hours, Natsu threw the book he was reading on the floor with the rest of the information books he had. "Natsu" Zeref knocked on the door surprising him "just to let you know I am back from the Academy, I will just be in the bath if you need me"

"Yeah okay, just make sure you get some relaxation" Natsu called back, not really listening. "Maybe I am going about this all wrong but the calculations say this should work so is it how I am doing it cells multiply with the added chemicals, they start to work until it nearly reaches halfway". Natsu went into a thinking position "what don't I have anatomy wise". He hummed 'compared to other men, the only difference is the broken magic container... this is getting me no where, I should just ask Zeref if she... wait she'. Natsu closed his eyes to not get distracted 'on a cellular level men and women are the same but genetically we are actually quite different half way'.

'Wait a second, I have been taking blood from my legs, below the waist of a male unless there is a genetic defect, the chromosome is always Y' Natsu pondered. 'A human does not have Y chromosomes above the waist so which is why my cellular experiments have been failing, if I take the cells from my upper body, I will have X chromosome cells and hopefully they will multiply'. Natsu looked down 'the only problem is that my upper body has a majority of bad cells, I will need time to find some of my good cells and take them before they turn bad'

"Hey Natsu" Zeref whispered popping her head around the door. "Ah you are awake, that's good" she opened the door fully walking in wearing nothing except a white tank top and black panties.

"Yeah I'm awake" Natsu span around "do you need something big sis?"

Zeref shook her head in the negative "no nothing at all, just here to see how my little brother is doing". She bounced forward tackling Natsu gently onto the bed in a hug "so how are you feeling?"

Natsu hugged her back and rolled his eyes because his mind was still too innocent to realise, Zeref was grinding against him whenever she hugged him in private"I'm fine, nothing wrong I am just annoyed with research".

Zeref pulled her head back "what type of research?"

"Human cell multiplication and mutation" Natsu answered

"Do you need any help with that? It is a hard bit of research" Zeref asked putting her forehead on his.

Natsu closed his eyes to think "well can I have some of your cells, female cells are different after all".

"Sure I would be happy to help" Zeref stopped her grinding "do you need to take my blood or what?"

"I need your blood or saliva or conceivable organ fluid" Natsu listed off.

"conceivable organ fluid? You mean my... uh" Zeref looked down with a frozen look "but I can choose the other options right?"

"Any of the ones I listed..." Natsu started but was hit in the mouth with black panties.

Zeref spread her legs out and gave a thumbs up "I'm ready".

Natsu shook his head, taking out a needle, he stuck it into her lower stomach and removed it once it became full of liquid "there finished". His answer making Zeref blink in confusion. "try to refrain from taking your underwear off next time" Natsu put Zeref's panties back on her frozen body.

"So... I didn't need to strip" Zeref dragged out

"Not in the slightest" Natsu gave her a perplexed look "why did you ever think you had to remove them? I never motioned for you to do it or anything, what gave you the idea?"

"Nothing at all, nothing... at all... ahaha I just spread my legs for my little brother to see my womanhood" Zeref laughed as if she lost her mind. "ahaha I can't get married to anyone else now and I can't marry my brother... what am I ever going to do?" Zeref wobbled her way to the door still laughing crazily.

Natsu raised his eyebrow 'sister's are strange, she is never like this except when she is around me'. He shook himself from that train of thought 'well now I have cells to use, let's see if it works'. Walking over to a large cupboard and opened it revealing a large capsule like shape bigger than the average adult. Natsu took out a small rectangle piece of glass and bit his finger to put a small bit of blood on it 'now if I mix a small amount of her cells to my blood' Natsu pushed the syringe slightly let a small drop of Zeref's cells to fall into the blood. 'Now I just have to...'

ten minutes later of working on the cells Natsu finally finished 'Now if I put these cells in the chemicals, I will finally be able to see if the cells will multiply together healthily so I can finally get rid of this illness'. Natsu put a free hand over his mouth as he had a coughing fit 'that lacrima life support system can only do so much'. He stared at his hand which covered his mouth with seeing the small bit of blood 'hopefully it won't matter soon'. Natsu moved back to the massive capsule and opened it, the liquid acting like a jelly, never poured out like a normal liquid would due to the magic which was placed on the capsule. He placed the glass rectangle with the cells on it against the liquid, allowing the cells to float into the chemical liquid and be absorbed my the said liquid. 'Now all I have to do is wait' Natsu closed the cupboard to allow the the cells to grow and multiply.

(Time skip)

It had been a week since then and Zeref was leading Natsu into the magic Academy. While normally Natsu would be unable to enter the Academy main building but Zeref had managed to 'persuade' the instructors with a threat to leave. However that did not mean Natsu got better treatment than before from the instructors or any of the students.

"Don't worry Natsu, my study room is just up ahead, maybe you can make sense of the results and we can finally get you a cure" Zeref looked to her right to see Natsu's emotionless face turn into a small smile.

"Then we can play around like real brothers and sisters should" Natsu noticed Zeref was blindly staring at him.

"Or we could do even more" she spoke giddy under her breath with a light blush.

"Um Zeref" Natsu stopped walking, seeing Zeref had not stopped and fake coughed speaking louder than last time "Zeref".

She turned around his words getting her head out of her thoughts "yeah, what is it?"

Natsu pointed to a door with Zeref written on it "you walked past your door, not thinking straight or something?"

'Well does imagining an erotic moment with your brother count as not thinking straight' Zeref thought with a mental sigh. "No I just wasn't thinking at all" Zeref spoke trying her best to not show any of her thoughts on her face.

(Meanwhile)

In Natsu's room, a figure was wandering around the room, brownish purple eyes picking up every detail, black hair dripping wet with a strange liquid "M-Master..." The figure rested on Natsu's bed taking in his scent "where is my Master... where is he... what do I do?" The figure started to panic like a lost child "I... must stay... here... master will... return". The figure wrapped themselves in Natsu's covers and drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope you liked my twist in the whole creation I guess you could say. Also before you say, I never took biology as a subject so for the whole thing about cells, I tried making it sound possible, if anyone says about it my answer will just be: magic**

 **Drag out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Demon's Creation**

 **Sorry about not updating in a while but I am ill at the moment but since the flu has mostly gone I can update again. You were all probably busy anyway especially the American's with the thanksgiving holiday and then there was black friday... so yeah busy time.**

 **Also for the harem, the reason I will not put Fem Zeref or Fem Acnologia into the harem is because they are simply too powerful. It's not fun having one side too powerful so this is to balance things out. Speaking of the harem, here are the results:**

 **Fem Mard Geer: 7**

 **Ultear: 26**

 **Kyouka: 5**

 **Irene: 14**

 **Angel: 7**

 **Minerva: 7**

 **Fem Jackal: 6**

 **Ikaruga: 5**

 **Flare: 3**

 **rest: under 3 or I have said are not allowed already**

 **So Ultear and Irene are in the harem as for the one I am choosing... I will tell you later.**

"Another failure" Natsu sighed opening the door to his room. "There is little time left" Natsu breathed heavily "I can't give up though". He put his hand against the wall for support "but my body doesn't have the same resolve as my mind it seems". Natsu dragged himself over to his bed 'what the hell Zeref, why are you in my bed' he shook his head noticing the long black hair from under the covers. He shrugged snapping his fingers for the lights to go out and go under the covers with a now wide awake guest.

The figure moved closer inspecting Natsu with a critical eye before the look she gave brightened metaphorically. 'It's Master it really is Master, and Master got into bed with me but is clearly to young for... dominating, does Master want to be intimate with me?' She slapped herself gently. 'No I can't possibly do something indecent towards Master, he must... want me to protect his body with my own'. The figure nodded convincing herself of her own lie, sliding over to hug Natsu's side 'hm... not quite what I had in mind'. She put her leg on his stomach to hug him closer.

Natsu rolled his eyes at ' _Zeref's_ ' behaviour 'I don't know what she is doing but she better just settle down now'. The figure continued shifting around 'I should just tell her to go to her own bed if she is... well' the figure stopped shifting and laid on top of him in an almost protective manner, as she lay her head beside his. 'I never meant for her to lie on top of me but as long as she will let me sleep' Natsu drifted to sleep.

(Timeskip)

Natsu groaned under the harsh rays of sun light coming through the curtains "damn sun waking me up like that". He sat up with a stretch "hm strange, Zeref is gone" Natsu stated looking at the empty bed. "Well she did say something about research in the morning".

"I see you are awake Master" Natsu was alerted by the voice coming from the corner of his room. The figure sat in the corner of the room not caring one bit she was in her birthday suit not that it made a difference to Natsu either. She had books hovering around her all of them open with letters coming from each book going towards her, similar to the new invention of quick reading glasses but this was at a faster pace and all of the books at once were effected. "I have learned 93.0452 percent of your collection Master".

"What the hell? Who are you?" Natsu jumped back in shock.

"Judging by your memory and vocabulary I shall take the name Sayla to be unique and within your pronunciation" She spoke like a robot.

"Um... why are you talking like that?" Natsu pondered.

Sayla hummed "is my speech not in Master's liking? I shall change if necessary".

"Just don't... well you don't have to be so uptight just speak casually" Natsu told her. 'It's too early in the morning to think so logically'.

"Ah I see... so you want me to talk to you like a friend?" Sayla questioned

"Yes" Natsu moved back slightly as Sayla scampered towards him.

"Like really close friends" Sayla stated looking directly into his eyes from a couple of inches away "like really, really close".

Natsu tried to look away but found himself unable to "if you really want to, I don't have any problems with it".

Sayla nodded "I do and just a couple of questions, why do I have a big chest while you don't? And can I cuddle up to you? It is getting a bit chilly in here".

"You read most of my books on advanced biology but fail to know the basics, fine I will tell you the basics... fir"

"Wait can you do a hands on approach because I learn better that way" Sayla had a mischievous grin on her face. "Also don't be afraid to be rough".

Natsu had his head to the side in confusion before Sayla sat on his lap and leaned back into him. "Here just grab them and show me what they do" she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts with a satisfied smile.

"Well..." Natsu started a long explanation. "...Yeah so that is what your breasts are for and why I don't have them, now can you answer my question on why you are here?" he finished covering his mouth as he had a coughing fit.

Sayla turn around pushing him down on the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. "You are sick, so in your vast research I was created, a reward for working so hard" her hand glowed making Natsu's coughing stop "I will look after you now". Sayla grabbed Natsu's wrists and pinned him down "but I am not selfless I will take what I want in return". Natsu was unable to say anything else as Sayla took his mouth with her own then she grabbed the sides of his head to deepen the kiss. His hands moved to her shoulders to try and push her off him but was unable to due to his weakened state and her unnatural strength. Sayla gave an eye 'smirk' as she moved his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, trapping his hand in a groping motion. After a couple of minutes when Natsu started to go purple Sayla stepped back allowing him to breathe. "Don't you dare stop grabbing my breasts... _Master_ " her tone turned sickly sweet.

"I-I..." Natsu was cut off by Sayla putting a finger to his mouth.

"It's getting chilly so we are going to cuddle up like I suggested before" Sayla grabbed his clothes to pull him closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked confused as Sayla opened his robes and started putting them on with him still in them.

"Changing" Sayla stated grabbing a few of belts. She put one around both of their chests, another around both of their waists and the final one around his arms preventing them from escaping. "I know this might seem strange for you" she knocked them on the bed. "But I really love you Master" Sayla started grinding on him, fortunately for Natsu he was young or things would have got more _active_ against his will.

(Time skip)

After a couple of hours Sayla started walking around Natsu's house after her fun with him ended temporarily. Her birthday suit was still on display but was about to be hidden as she arrived at Zeref's room followed by Natsu. "So Master this is your relatives room" Sayla stated rather than asked.

Natsu nodded "yes my sister Zeref why?"

"Is she close to you?" Sayla turned and stared almost demanding an answer 'will she pose a threat to me?'

"Yes she is close to me as any sibling should be" Natsu answered "maybe slightly more".

Sayla turned away from Natsu to open the door and hide her narrowed eyes. 'This Zeref, she is a low threat to Master's well being but will be a big problem to my plans to restore Master as my own'. She walked into Zeref's room going straight to a chest of drawers.

"You know I don't think any of the clothes will fit you so..."

"Nonsense I will make them fit" as soon as she said that she instantly regretted her words. Sayla started to go purple as she tried to put the clasp of a bra together but it was near impossible to put her curves in a small bra. "How small is this girl, she must be flat chested or something" Sayla threw the bra down "big breasts are annoying sometimes but they are appealing right Master?" Not hearing a response Sayla turned around to Natsu only to find him gone "Master? Where have you gone?" Sayla gritted her teeth as her body glowed then the clothes she was about to put on went on themselves but Sayla never paid attention to that and stormed out the room. Looking around she started to sweat in fear almost having a mental breakdown. "Master where are you?" she shouted

"Right here and stop calling me master, it's Natsu okay" Natsu stood along the corridor from her.

"Why did you leave me Master, you must stay by my side always, I am the only one you can count on I am the only one that truly cares" Sayla grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. "You must do as I say so I will be able to protect you".

Natsu pushed her hands off his shoulders "you insist on calling me Master yet you order me around like you control me". Natsu continued "anyway you just appeared out of no where why should I listen to you"

"You created me from your cells, I am your servant but you are too young to make the correct decisions so I will take them for you". Sayla crouched down in front of him "you should listen to me because... I love you and will have all of your children as biologically possible".

Sayla giggled with a light blush "you are a bit creepy you know".

"So is the fact I will fuck you every night if you don't dominate me beforehand" Sayla whispered. Natsu shivered due to her ice cold words showing she was completely serious "don't look so scared, I won't touch you in that way until you are of age or you act first".

"That still creeps me out" Natsu admitted

"Your silly Master" Sayla pulled him into a deep embrace "but I will always love you"

"Mfft mmh (I told you to call me Natsu also how much air do I have left because it is running out... very fast)" Natsu clawed at Sayla to let go but she just held on tighter.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Now I know Sayla seems a bit off right now but if you think about it, even though she is not called an etherious right now, she still has the feeling of superiority. So her personality is conflicting right now due to her natural instinct to protect and serve Natsu but her instinct to control all those weaker than her. It would be like following someone's orders and you have no respect for them and believe you can do a better job. Of course this will change when Natsu will be no longer ill, etc.**

 **Drag out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Demon's Creation**

 **hello everyone hope you all had a happy Christmas and new year. Now as a few people pointed out Sayla is a bit ooc but that might not be true, Sayla's attitude towards Natsu her creator and master versus everyone else would be largely different. She may or may not act the same to everyone else as she did in canon. Thank you all for your support :)**

 **T-B-R: not yet she doesn't**

 **Ddraigtrueemperor9: yes I can't wait for their meeting too**

"So... how am I going to explain Sayla to Zeref?" Natsu paced around the town that was shared with the Magic Academy. "I can't say she just appeared in my bed". Sayla simply followed closely behind Natsu with critical eyes glaring at anyone who even laid their eyes on him. He sighed partially not knowing what to say to his sister and the aura omitted by Sayla.

"Hey you there, what do you think you are doing on our turf?" A man spoke that completely like a thug with the way he roughly dressed being so unique in the town.

More men and a women stepped in behind them trapping them in the alley. "We were just passing through, it's not hurting you in anyway so just let us pass" Natsu spoke sounding confidently but on the inside was freaking out.

"You got a big pair of balls trying to order us around, do you want to die?" A woman spoke twirling a bat.

Natsu sighed "I am dying anyway, I couldn't care less if you killed me right now". Natsu walked forward "so hurry up and stab me then, do me a favour and kill me". As Natsu walked forward the group took a few steps back not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry we won't kill you, I love a little one like you to bits anyway" a woman walked forward licking her lips creepily. "I am sure the other lovely ladies wouldn't mind a toy to play with" she chuckled. "But your friend over there can be the cum dumpster my men are looking for... so we don't need to kill either of you". The woman moved so she was mere inches from Natsu and put her hand forward to grab him "come with me boy".

Sayla grabbed her hand before she could touch Natsu pushing him to the ground gently out of harms way"no one will touch master". With her left hand, she swung in a quick motion, Sayla clawed the woman's face and everything went silent. "I will eliminate all who threaten master's safety" she stated as the woman fell backwards her head lost from her shoulders and was implanted on the wall of the alley.

"J-Jecsa... you bitch I will kill you" a man charged forward with a large butcher knife followed closely behind by the woman with the bat. Both slashed at Sayla successfully hitting in the torso but unfortunately for them their attacks did not damage Sayla as much as they would have liked, the bat had broken into splinters not even bruising the skin while the knife left the tiniest of cuts not even as big as a paper cut. "D-Demon" as if on queue two large golden horns ripped through the top of Sayla's head.

"Eliminate" Sayla instantly clawed at the two shattering any part of their body that got in the way effectively killing them both.

"F-fucking run for it" the group turned to run but Sayla appeared in front of them grabbing two faces and slamming their heads into the ground, so they never looked like heads any more. "How is she so fast... ack" he fell to his knees gripping where his throat should be but found it wasn't there then fell dead. A purple dot within a circle with dots around the circle appeared on her forehead and her nails grew longer and sharper.

"No please let me li..." within a matter of seconds all the others lay on the ground seeing their own body before their brain registered they were dead as decapitated heads fell to the ground following their bodies. Sayla spun on her heels and walked slowly towards Natsu with a sweet smile on her face creeping the hell out of Natsu.

"Master what's wrong, you seem different from your normal self" Sayla analysed from Natsu's now erratic behaviour of trying to crawl away from her. "Are you injured Master?" all of a sudden Natsu jerked up from the ground and did what any _logical_ person would do. Natsu ran... straight into her giving her a tight hug to Sayla's absolute delight and pleasure due to her height with heels and Natsu's smaller height allowing him the have his head in between her inner upper thighs.

"Thanks for protecting me... can we go home now, I'm... scared" Natsu mumbled

"It's ok Master" She picked him up and carried him like a mother would, putting him protectively against her chest. "I will always be there to take care of you" Sayla started moving slowly to not disturb Natsu. 'I have to remember Master is only a child' Sayla smirked 'I will make Master into master like material'.

(Time skip)

It only took Sayla a couple of minutes to return to Natsu's house with Natsu being silent hiding his face between her breasts. "It's ok Master we are back home now..." Sayla pulled him away from her noticing Natsu had fallen asleep "shh here you go" she placed him gently on the couch and gave him a kiss on the head. "While Master rests I must concoct a plan to remedy his sickness and form..."

"Who the hell are you..." Zeref exclaimed angrily 'What is she, if those horns and claw like nails are anything to go by I have to keep her away from Natsu'.

"You will not get any closer and will leave now or be eliminated" Sayla threatened radiating bloodlust.

'No I can't lure her away from Natsu without a fight but that will endanger Natsu' Zeref frowned "no you will be the one to move away demon... **earth magic natural barrier** ". A green orb started to form around both Natsu and Sayla then lifted her up like she was in a bubble.

"What is this... let me go" but the orb blocked the sound of her voice so Sayla cocked her fist back and punched the orb full force. Unfortunately for her the orb reflected the attack sending Sayla bouncing against the walls of the orb with how much force she used "If you touch Master I will kill you" Zeref gritted her teeth as she held the orb together and threw the orb out the house, losing control of keeping the orb around Sayla together.

"Stay back" Zeref commanded but Sayla ignored it and charged straight at Zeref full speed ready to claw at Zeref's face. However Zeref was nothing like the thugs Sayla faced earlier and could see Sayla move, even if it was only a blur. "Gravity magic repulsion" Sayla grunted in the large force hitting every part of her body which would have sent any normal person flying but she was only stopped running. 'How can she still be standing' Zeref looked in disbelief as Sayla was taking steps closer, each one getting faster. With a demonic roar Sayla started running again this time with the speed of an Olympic athlete 'shit' Zeref waved her other hand "Shadow magic shadow walk" she disappeared into her own shadow to avoid the insane demon.

Sayla started to look around calculative "where are you little bitch".

" **Lightning magic piercing thunder** " Zeref leaped out of Sayla's shadow stabbing her with a hand coated in lightning. "You will leave now Demon, I have made sure you have a limited time to live with that injury unless you go for help". Zeref's eyes turned blood red for a moment "now go" she kicked Sayla to make it easier to rip her hand out.

Sayla fell to one knee panting "tell me why is your magic everywhere in this city?"

Zeref smirked as black magic surrounded her body "that's because... this is my city". She started to pace around the injured Sayla "considering I have Natsu under a protective spell I suppose I could give you some knowledge about me since you are my little brothers experiment". Sayla's eyes widened as Zeref's body started to from a young teenage body to a fully endowed woman in her early twenties. Zeref grew to slightly above 6 foot, her figure became similar to Sayla's except her breasts were slightly smaller, her hips were wider, her legs had gotten thicker and had lost all baby fat that was in her teenage form while she stared at Sayla with blood soaked eyes. Zeref's hair grew experimentally longer reaching the back of her knees, two bangs of hair fell at both sides of her face and another bang fell between her eyes. Her clothes however didn't change size so her long baggy robes no longer looked long and baggy, now the robes wrapped around her chest like a tight shirt and ended just above the knee.

"Brother? You are his sister..." Sayla grabbed her wound and stood up. "Why..?"

"Why what? Do you want to know everything about me or is it my intentions you are worried about?" Zeref smiled slightly. "Well you shouldn't I won't harm Natsu in the slightest... not yet anyway" she placed a hand on her hip. "Actually you shouldn't worry about Natsu at all, that illness was caused by me always overfilling his magic container with my own magic".

"Your killing him" Sayla stumbled towards Zeref "I won't let you do that..."

" **Sleep** " Zeref whispered as Sayla suddenly collapsed unconscious " **Memory magic false memories** ". Zeref held out her hand as a quick flash appeared effecting both Sayla and Natsu "heh now neither of you will remember what you should, will you my new little sister" Zeref crouched down to caress Sayla's sleeping face. She stood up with an annoyed face however "hmft however Sayla I don't like my little sisters having bigger busts than me or any part of their figure better than mine". Zeref snapped her fingers as her breasts expanded bursting the robes covering them "so this is how big they are when I move all my body fat to them". Zeref sighed "Natsu better love bigger breasts because I don't know how I would shrink them down". Zeref hummed "now the last memory I put in their heads was... oh yeah"

(Time skip)

Zeref smirked contentedly as Sayla lay in bed with Natsu smothering in her curves while she had wrapped her arms and legs around Sayla then had pulled the demon in closer until she could feel both Sayla's shoulders and hips with her own, nearly breaking Natsu's body between two pairs of softness. "Awaken" Zeref muttered as she closed her eyes then pretended to wake up along with Natsu and Sayla. "Good morning sleepy head"

Sayla pouted "Your the sleepy head" Zeref let go of her grip of embrace allowing Natsu to be free of the death sandwich.

(Lime Start)

"Morning big sis" Natsu motioned sitting on Zeref's lap. Natsu edged closer to Zeref "close your eyes". Playing along Zeref closed her eyes but opened them quickly again not expecting a tongue to slip into her mouth. She could only moan as Natsu's tongue explored every inch of her mouth while Sayla had managed to slip both her left and right hands in Zeref's panties giving her lower mouth a taste of her fingers and a bit of a stretch. Losing power in the arms keeping her up, Zeref fell back on the bed on top of Sayla who was behind her allowing for Natsu to grab hold of her breasts, playing with them as his hands sunk into them.

"Natsu it's my turn to play with big sis" Sayla complained pushing Natsu off Zeref's mouth. "Open wide big sis" Zeref made the mistake of turning her head to Sayla's voice only to have Sayla lock lips with her. Zeref moaned in displeasure as Sayla's hands moved from her lower lips but her dis-pleasured moans didn't last long as Natsu pulled her panties away and lip locked with her lower lips. Sayla eye smirked wrapping her legs around Zeref's legs and pulled them wide allowing Natsu to easily lick up all of Zeref's sweet nectar then Sayla roughly grabbed Zeref's breasts from behind her.

(Lime end)

Zeref ripped her mouth from the lip lock "alright that's enough, **Sleep, Memory magic mind wipe and mind reshape".** Zeref frowned "I am not trying that again" clicking her fingers, both Natsu and Sayla were sent flying off her then her clothes fixed themselves. "It is about time for me to leave little Natsu take care of yourself, I will be waiting for your answer soon enough" she kissed his forehead. Then she turned to Sayla "little demon if you don't keep my brother alive long enough to face me again, I will destroy you". Zeref grunted kicking the house door open "my time as the carer has come to an end, it's time I become the destroyer of this world". She walked out the house with a hand above her head as a black sphere formed "everyone deserves a goodbye present". She flung the sphere at the Magic Academy, as it made contact the sphere imploded before expanding rapidly disintegrating everything it touched and finally stopped as half the Academy was gone from existence along with anyone inside. "They feared my power as a student, trying to harness my power... I guess they succeeded they created the devil, I wonder what they will make out of you Natsu". Zeref disappeared into the darkness " **Awaken** "

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone.**

 **Drag out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Demon's Creation**

 **Wacko12: did you really just say that in the fourth chapter review 'Zeref is a female' did you not read the authors note saying fem zeref or notice I always refered Zeref as she or her.**

 **Ddraigtrueemperor9: yes with Zeref's personality change, while the change was necessary I was wondering if I should have done it in later chapters but oh well.**

 **Blackdragonshinigami: if you are confused by Zeref's change, Zeref was only hiding behind a mask all this time using a memory spell to hide who she really was. It is like doranbolt using memory magic to be as mest in the S class trail.**

 **Thanks for all the support everyone. Now while this chapter may seem slightly confusing, everything will unravel itself overtime so be patient. PS this chapter is slightly limy but nothing too bad for people who don't like lemons or limes**

"Grrr... what happened... how did I end up on the floor" Natsu coughed out. "I can't..." Natsu hummed "um Sayla could you get off me?" he asked calmly.

"Why Master... after you dominated me... so hard... it's my turn to... dominate you" Sayla talked in her sleep.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he gave her gentle slaps on the face and pinched her cheek "really... you are awake aren't you?" Sayla gave a small flinch in response but otherwise never moved. Natsu attempted to push her off but failed miserably then slapped her on the ass.

"Oh Master" Sayla moaned in delight.

Natsu smiled sweetly "Nice to see you are awake, now you can get off of me"

Sayla huffed sitting up so she was straddling him, not caring she was wearing nothing like the day she was... born I guess "aww I thought I would get a reward for getting rid of the intruder that came here yesterday".

"What intruder was this?" Natsu questioned.

"Called herself Zeref or something, she said she was your sister but I didn't believe her" Sayla squirmed as Natsu's gaze hardened. "Did I do something wrong?"

Natsu sat up from under Sayla "No...you did well". Natsu gave her a hug "I don't have any siblings and I have never heard of anyone called Zeref, you have been the only family I have had since I was born". Sayla gave a clear look of confusion about being around for supposedly years when she was actually born only a couple of days ago but shook it off as her Master was happy. "So when did you get horns? uh..." Natsu blushed as his stomach rumbled.

"After breakfast okay" Sayla glomped Natsu ignoring his struggles.

(Time skip)

"It doesn't even make sense" Natsu threw down a clipboard and pen down on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose "How can your body be so dense yet so light, for steel to be that dense it would have to be several tons". Natsu looked at the notes he just threw down "body weight 97 Kg, while that is more than your small stature would seem, what annoys me is that your breasts weigh 76 Kg I don't even know how to explain that, your body fat is 0, bones are surprisingly ordinary". Natsu continued to list multiple unique things about Sayla's body. "Body muscle... eh" Natsu rubbed his eyes and looked at the paper again. "96 percent and the amount of muscle you have is more than a professional body builder in one breast, water content 2%, pure ethernano 97%". Natsu just laughed at how crazy Sayla's body was "no liver, no kidney, no stomach and no intestine but you have an extra organ, no idea what it does because you body is too dense for me to get it by scanning or by physical methods".

"Am I really that special, does no one else have a body like me?" Sayla looked around the room innocently.

"Nobody has a body like you, not too mention to leave a scratch on your horns would be like cutting a mountain in half with a butter knife". Natsu shook his head and smiled nervously 'if she used 5 percent of her full strength I would be dead, I'm lucky she was gentle with me... to be honest with the strength she is using now with her density, if she turns too fast and hits me I'm dead'

"...er" Natsu blinked getting out of his thoughts "Master..."

"Yeah Sayla what is it?" Natsu asked

"Get away from my Master" Sayla shouted as two hands wrapped around Natsu and two different pairs of assets slapped against his face lightly. Was about to leap forward and attack but stopped considering Natsu was so close, Sayla wasn't stupid she also knew of the risk of her strength being fatal to Natsu.

"He is not your Master any more, he is... our Master" A woman with pitch black hair that reached her lower back spoke. The woman was half a head taller than Sayla, had dark brown eyes and had a curvy figure which could clearly be seen by the fact she was not wearing anything.

The other woman had lime green hair which ended up at the bottom of her shoulder blades, she was of similar height to Sayla, with purple eyes and also had a killer body on display for the whole world. "Yes our delicious Master" she bit Natsu's ear playfully making him blush

Sayla clenched her fists ' they are like me, they came from the Liquid created by Master, I can sense it so they won't mean any harm to Master but they are trying to seduce him'. Sayla gritted her teeth 'Master should only focus on me... males like females with bigger chests and I have the biggest chest here, Master is... mine'. Her train of thought started to speed up, worrying about small details 'but males also like females with curvier butts...' Sayla stared at the black haired one then moved her attention to the green haired one. 'she has wider hips... better for reproduction... Master is going to be stolen from me at this rate, I must prevent that'. Sayla narrowed her eyes noticing the other two women doing the same, all having similar thoughts.

Natsu saw the looks they were giving each other and was frightened by it. Natsu quickly squirmed out of the two women's gentle hold getting all three's attention. "Hey don't forget about me" a girl appeared, looking about 10 with short black hair and light brown hair jumped into the scene. Natsu gave a sigh of relief as she didn't look so obsessed with him, at least not in a crazy way while all three women smirked 'no sex appeal' was on all of their minds.

"S-so..." Natsu gulped as all three obsessive women gave him loving looks while posing to get his attention, almost demanding his attention. "Who are you?"

"My Master..." The black haired one moved closer to Natsu, turned around showing off her rear before sitting down on Natsu's crotch. "I'm Marda Geer" she grinded her hips on him in circles and leaned back against him. "You can just call me Marda" Marda grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

A minute later Marda parted lips with Natsu and gave him a wink. "It's nice to meet you" he spoke nervous, not of embarrassment but fear of what the others would do if he acted kinder to another.

As Marda got off him the green haired woman cupped his chin and held him close to her face "my name is Kyouka, Master". She opened his mouth and lined his mouth up with her chest then closed the gap. Kyouka moaned and Natsu gulped, after another minute Kyouka pulled back as Natsu was a bit dazed "did you like it Master".

"D-did... did you just breast feed me?" Natsu flicked his tongue in his mouth unsure of what to think about it. "Well anyway... nice to meet you as well" Kyouka smirked at his response and a glare was shared between the three women.

"Hiya I'm Lamy" she started giggling as she held her hand out, Natsu took it for a calm handshake. "I w... aaah" Lamy went flying into a wall as the three women surrounded Natsu.

"So"

"Who"

"Is"

"It?" all of them spoke in order.

Natsu's eyes widened as all of them got close "What do you mean?"

"Who is your one and only servant Master?" all of them spoke simultaneously "Choose one of us and you know who to pick right?"

Cold sweat started to drip down Natsu's back "why do I have to choose a servant, can't you just get along or why don't you just not be my servants... just stop fighting". Their gazes then turned into the harshest of glares 'Oh fuck, I don't even know what they will do now, kill me.. maybe, torture me until I choose one... possibly, rape me... very likely with how obsessed they are with me...'

Sayla stared into Natsu's eyes without blinking "there can only be one servant"

"There are no exceptions" Marda crossed her arms.

"You are not a proper master with many personal servants" Kyouka added "however..."

"Master did say for us to not be his servants" Marda smirked "there can only be one explanation..."

Sayla nodded "Master wants us as something more since he cares so deeply about us... he wants us as wives" she blushed "a wife" Sayla squealed in delight. "Every day and night, every minute, every second Master would be filling us with..." Sayla started drooling

"Oh Master I would love to be your wife" Kyouka hugged him tightly.

"Wait... I never..." Natsu pushed back as much as he could "...said I wanted you as... my... wives..." Natsu gulped feeling massive killing intent from all three of them. "I-I mean... it's too early for you three to become my wives... because... um... I am too young to give you girls the pleasure you deserve" he quickly thought of a reason to get out of the situation unharmed.

"Mas..." Kyouka corrected herself "Natsu you are so kind thinking of us in such a loving way".

"Natsu we all love you so much, when you are ready you can pound our bodies to your hearts content" Marda hugged his other side.

"Or we could dominate you if that is your style" Sayla winked hugging his front.

Natsu laughed nervously "Yeah, yeah... but could you put on some clothes for now". All of them let go, pouting as they left to find clothes for themselves. 'Finally some time to thi... oh great what now' Natsu rolled his eyes as he heard a loud knocking on the door. Dragging his feet to the door hoping for anything normal to happen 'please let it be normal...' Natsu kept repeating in his head as he opened the door.

"Brat... Boy" an old man with a bald head and thick white beard, wearing the Magic Academy's senior robes spoke in a coarse voice, behind the man was two other elders wearing the same robes.

"Yes..." Natsu flinched his head hurting 'I have seen this man before but I was with someone, why does it hurt when I try and remember'

The man pushed Natsu inside "move aside boy, don't you know who I am, I am the headmaster here, I have as much power as the royals". The headmaster walked inside the house "Now you little brat hurry up and fetch me Zeref, the prodigy"

"I don't know who Zeref is?" Natsu held his head in pain.

The headmaster grabbed Natsu by the hair "You don't know... You Don't Know!" the man threw Natsu to the ground. "I guess you don't know that I found out your sister is the one that damaged my Academy, now where is she".

"I don't know" Natsu screamed in pain as he felt like his mind was being destroyed. "I don't know" the headmaster grunted in rage.

"Tell me you brat, you have the body of a mage yet don't have a proper magic container, you are pathetic, you may as well be a slave if you weren't so useless" the headmaster started to kick Natsu's downed body.

"Leave him alone..." the headmaster looked up to see 4 women... or 3 women and 1 girl.

"I don't see why... why aren't you women in the whore house where you belong or my bed chambers in that matter" the headmaster laughed his last laugh as he soon fell to his knees without his head.

Kyouka had clawed at the headmaster's head but her hand had changed becoming sharp like knives, almost like a claw "Kill". Kyouka stepped forward full of bloodlust.

"D-demon..." the two elderly men behind the headmaster started to run in the opposite direction but were stopped by a vine which wrapped around their necks and lifted them up. "L-let us... g-go" the vine constricted until an audible snap was heard before the vines let the bodies drop. "Natsu must not be allowed to go without our protection, we are... demons... any human that approaches Natsu will be eliminated, without exception".

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and continue to give me your support, also don't be afraid to ask questions.**

 **Drag out**


	6. Chapter 6

A Demon's Creation

"Y-Y..." Natsu mumbled afraid of the three women in front of him, all three of them had transformed into something else. Sayla's skin had become an unnatural burnt colour and a curse pattern spread across her body. Her eyes started to glow yellow and an eye appeared on each palm.

Kyouka's limbs had turned in to claws slimilar to that of a hawk but kyouka's were much sharper, like comparing a cleaver to a butter knife. A cowl of feathers appeared at the back of her neck giving her a more regal appearance. Marda went through a strange change becoming what looked like an organic gargoyle (A/N it is basically their etherious form except they are not fully transformed yet)

"Hehe we must destroy the pesky humans to protect... Natsu" Marda breathed out steam.

"Kill... Torture... it doesn't matter as long as everyone else suffers" Kyouka spoke her mind.

Sayla's head darted around to Natsu "why are you shaking? Is it too cold for you?"

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... they are seriously demons, what did I create?' I-I have to get help fast' Natsu jumped to his feet. Doing the most logical thing in the world Natsu bolted out the open door left by the deceased headmaster. "N-no this can't be happening" Natsu moved as fast as his legs could take him but it wasn't enough as Sayla jumped ahead of him with ease.

"Why did you run just now?" Sayla started to take on a human appearance once more but retained some demonic features. "I would like an answer to that question".

"I-I... um" he looked up helplessly from her glare as it seemed to intensify with each second. 'Crap I can't just say I was running from them or they might take it the wrong way... wait what am I thinking they definitely take it the wrong way'. "I wasn't running from you or anything, I just remembered something... that I err... have to get something from... the town" Natsu spoke in his most unbelievable tone.

Sayla narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist as her hair flowed in the wind made by a light blue power that surrounded her. "Really it sounds like you are rejecting us" Sayla stepped forward stealing all light on Natsu with her shadow.

"N-no I swear it isn't" Natsu blurted out in fear for his life. Kyouka and Marda walked to both of his sides, cornering him.

"Is the fact of Natsu is human stopping him from accepting us demons" Marda analysed. "Humans are a threat to Natsu so all humans must be eradicated, yet he is human, a huge contradiction if we are to protect him but maybe..."

"Well then what are you thinking Marda, it is not like we can remove him from being human" Kyouka spoke in a slightly annoyed fashion. "What are you planning, you can't take something like being human away without giving something else in exchange like..." a grin creeped on all three of their faces. They turned their attention to Natsu "come with us Natsu, we will make you better".

Natsu stood up and backed away slightly 'I don't know what they are planning but it sounds like they want to experiment with my body in a way'. He reached into a magic pocket in his back pocket 'I made this by accident before when experimenting with different chemicals, if I hit them with it, it will explode which might at least give me enough time to get away at least'. Sayla leaped forward, aiming to grab Natsu but her plan failed as a beam of energy hit her on the head sending her to the ground.

"Who's there?" Marda turned to receive to beams to her torso then her head, Kyouka dodged the beams finding the culprit but was hit on the back of the head not realising there was more than one shooter and fell to the floor.

"Damn demons, were they the ones that destroyed part of the academy?" a green haired young woman. "Hey are you alright kid" the woman ran up to him to check if Natsu was alright.

A blonde woman walked from the opposite direction "hey Kyu is the boy alright... wait aren't you Zeref's brother... Natsu was it?"

"Yeah I'm Natsu but I don't know who Zeref is" Natsu replied. "I-I..." Natsu's jaw dropped in horror as the blonde started to shrivel up like she was ageing 100 years in a matter of a few seconds. The blonde fell with a silent scream as she became a corpse.

Kyu gasped in shock at the sight of her friend on the floor as two other women came out of hiding and were running towards them "Mara... Seila...". Kyu collapsed to her knees "Jelka is..."

"Snap out of it, you have to be strong" Mara shouted as little glim's of light appeared around both her and Seila.

"Yes... having power is equal to winning" a loud whisper echoed before the small pieces of light created a large explosion which shook the land. "Ahahaha" a cynical laugh resounded after the explosion as a figure jumped in the vicinity of Natsu and Kyu "So I will always win". The figure looked on with narrow pupils with no iris, through the wild long blonde locks. The figure obviously female judging by the body type but was more slim than curvy. She had a dark pattern on her forearms which contrasted with her creamy skin. The woman wore bandages around her breasts and was otherwise topless except for a green scarf, she wore baggy white pants and grey boots.

"Y-You... killed my friends... fuck you... scum" Kyu readied a spell. "I will end you"

"Not possible" two bony hands wrapped around her and gripped Kyu's breasts with an iron grip. "I need you for a sacrifice". A skeleton rested on her shoulder "your body will do perfectly... nice and healthy".

Kyu tried to punch and kick the skeleton to free herself but it seemed futile as the skeleton lifted up kyu without much struggle. "Let go of me you monster" a purple smoke like energy came from the skeleton's body and entered Kyu's nose and mouth. "Aaa... aaah..." Kyu screamed almost silently as her skin began to rot, her hair began to fall out and her blood began to boil, which made blood pour from her nose, mouth, eyes and ears. "uuuh..." Kyu uttered out before she fell to the ground with all life literally drained out of her.

"Much better" the skeleton stepped back from Kyu's corpse as muscle, nerves and skin started to spread across her body. "With their two bodies I can finally form my proper body" the skeleton was finally replaced with an attractive woman with shoulder length purple hair. She was of an average body type, wearing plain black robes "Hm I seemed to have absorbed an extra amount of body fat, what should I do with it?"

"Why can't you just get rid of it?" the blonde complained annoyed with the purplette. "You really are annoying at times you know that Keyas"

"I will not waste energy that I take Jackle" Keyas stated without a void of life. "Now enough of your bratty attitude, Master is over there so show some respect girl" Jackle's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but complied. "Um... Jackle".

"Yeah..."

"Where is the master?"

"I think he ran off when we were arguing Keyas"

"HE WHAT" Keyas frowned. "It doesn't matter" she sighed "I will get him, you take those three inside the house".

"Why?" Jackle yelled "aren't they dead?"

Keyas gritted her teeth "no just... take them inside, it will take me too long to explain the process to you". Keyas frowned "I can't let Master get to far, or it will be difficult to find him" she turned into a purple smoke like form and flew off leaving Jackle.

"Stupid undead bitch" Jackle grabbed Kyouka and threw the greenette over her shoulder roughly. She grabbed both Sayla and Marda then dragged all of them towards the house.

(Meanwhile)

Natsu continued to run at a considerably slow pace, which was to be expected as his body was not in proper shape. However despite this things were looking up for him as he reached the magic academy, or what was left of it. "What happened here? This is more than a simple experimental accident, it was a full blown assault". Natsu looked in horror as bodies piled up on the street, some of them not intact, while guards of the city were trying to find survivors in the rubble. "Did _they_ do this? No they didn't have the time unless they did it while I was asleep" Natsu gulped fearing the worse.

"An astute thought process Master" Natsu jumped around in shock falling over but never hit the ground as Keyas caught him in time. "While I would love to take credit for wiping out so many of this inferior species, I was only created about one hour ago and the damage here does not match any of the others you were referring to, in fact we are in a similar condition to you Master however we have evolved past you stage". Keyas grabbed Natsu's shoulder and forcefully pulled him to a quiet area "now let's go back home".

"No... w-wait..." Natsu had no time to say anything as he transformed into purple smoke along with Keyas. Both of them flew off with no one in the area even noticing except for one hooded figure with a pink lock of hair hanging out.

At the house, Jackle was not okay, no she was pissed. "What is it with these bimbos" she grated her teeth together. "How do they have those blimps" Jackle glared at the breasts of Sayla Kyouka and Marda noticing the well above average size then to her own breasts which were a C cup at best. "Not to mention" she grabbed Sayla's right breast with both hands "I can't even grab her whole breast while mine fits in one hand". Jackle gripped Sayla's chest tightly "Grrrr... I just want to rip these udders off"

"I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you Jackle, they might wake up soon and you will regret it" Keyas appeared in the house dragging Natsu with a bony grip. "In any case, I have brought back master" Keyas let go of Natsu and walked over to the three unconscious women. "It looks like they are getting better now, Master I believe it is time for you to upgrade" Keyas turned to Natsu.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu tried to remain calm knowing full well there was no escape from them.

"To put it simply you will become like us, it is necessary for our survival" Keyas explained.

"What do you mean 'our' survival?" Natsu asked.

Keyas sighed "us who came from you, you created us in a unique way, master you gave us the strongest body possible and the strong powers to go along with it however we are technically warped copies of you Master so have no magic container".

"So... wait how are you able to use powers then" Natsu looked dumbfounded.

Keyas pointed towards Natsu's chest "We get all our power from you". Keyas bent down to the three unconscious demons "Master do you know that your magic container is damaged for a certain reason". Keyas stood back up after checking on all three of them "you have too much power and your body can't handle it and we can't gain all the energy we need to live off from you... are you seeing where I am going with this?"

"W-what do you mean, are you implying that..."

"Yes..." Keyas grinned creepily "I will turn you into one of us... don't give me that look Master, this is beneficial to us both".

Natsu gulped "I don't want to become like you".

"Shame" two skeletal hands grabbed both of Natsu's wrist "I was made to ensure your survival Master, and I intend to do that... with or without your consent".

"No let go of me" Natsu tried to struggle out of the skeletal grip but was failing pretty badly. Keyas walked ahead of Natsu as he was dragged to his room. "Please... don't".

"I will remove your fear, your weakness and give you power" Keyas opened the body sized test tube with the created liquid made by Natsu. "Embrace your future my Master, Natsu Dragneel" the skeletal hands threw Natsu into the liquid and closed the enterance, locking him in. Natsu squirmed in the liquid as he couldn't breathe but was somehow not feeling a lack of breathe but his eyesight was failing him as his eyelids fell closed. "Now all that is left is too wait... now I can decide what to do with that extra body weight". Keyas sighed 'Master seems to like big breasts considering the majority of the rest have big breasts'. Keyas sent the extra weight she took from Jelka and increased her breasts to K cups 'now I just have to take some weight from someone else for the bottom area'.

"Are you mocking me with these knockers?" Jackle growled "I will kill you". Jackle tackled Keyas to the ground in jealous rage.

"For fuck's sake Jackle..." Keyas moaned out.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Well I hoped you liked the chapter and now Natsu's transformation into etherious. Also on an appearance note, since appearances in anime differ from each other and from real life I am just going to give some comparisons. Height wise, Gildarts is 6'3, Erza is 5'7 so all etherious are in this height range except Lamy and Jackle who are slightly smaller. Bust wise, Levy is a B cup, Erza is a DDD or E cup, Lucy is a G cup while Kyouka is a E cup, Marda is a DD cup, Sayla is a I cup, Jackle is a C cup, Keyas was a D cup, after weight transformation is a K cup (basically double Erza's) and Lamy is Flat as a board. Weight varys to about equal to any other with size.**

 **Drag out**


	7. Chapter 7

A Demon's Creation

"No don't put me in there" Natsu shouted as he regained consciousness sitting up from a laid down position. "Wait what is this, where am I?" Natsu twisted his head around side to side until her looked a full 360 degrees only to find he was sitting on water, or to be more specific a vast ocean that sat still. Standing up Natsu squinted his eyes to try and see further but it was no use all he could see was water "Damn I don't know where I am but it is an open plain with seemingly no end".

"Nice guess but there is an end" a new voice spoke in a loud hushed tone. "We are only at the centre of this place thus it is impossible to see the end".

Natsu kept turning constantly "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Who you ask? You should know that already, after all you saw it all happen before your eyes... don't you remember, you created me, well before any other of your creations, you haven't really come up with a name for them yet... hm maybe we should just think of one now, humons... no, demans... no doesn't go either, well let's put that aside for now, your other question was hm". A hand grabbed Natsu's shoulder "Boo".

Jumping around Natsu fell over in surprise but the figure caught him by the scruff of his collar and pulled him back to his feet. "No way it can't be... you're"

"A hot piece of ass... I know but that means we both are I guess, we are one and the same after all" a copy of Natsu grinned. "Except with a small difference, I, no we are a creation created by yo... us, I am everything you ever wanted, healthy, smart, filled with emotion and strong enough to protect us".

Natsu stepped back in shock "you mean to say I am going to turn out like one of those demons I created by accident". He grabbed his head and breathed heavily "No I can't be like one of them, I can't".

The clone Natsu crossed his arms "Well you won't be exactly like them, after all we have memories, experience and basic common sense". "Look we won't be like those women for a very simple reason, they instinctively want to please us the creator by trying to make their bodies, behaviour and all the rest perfect in our eyes but..." The clone smirked "that is why they act like that but we are the creator also we already have our brain so you probably won't act any different".

"Yeah but... I" Natsu stuttered making the clone raise an eyebrow "I won't be human, I... I will be one of those".

Hair overshadowed the clones eyes "why are you so against being something other than human, you can, no will be something much greater, in fact we our already much greater than any old human". The clone started laughing at the sky with his arms outstretched "we are a god, after all we created an entirely new species".

Natsu gulped nervously "you're insane, we are not a god and I won't need the power you are offering, I want a normal life that's all".

The clone stopped laughing and looked at Natsu with a smug smile "I knew it". The clone walked to the side of Natsu "I knew you would never accept becoming something better, you are me even if we have different opinions and personalities we have the same memory, the same mind so I knew I could drag this out long enough if I played nice". Natsu blinked in confusion "while we were having a nice little chat hours were passing on the outside, enough time to transform your body into the dream body, too bad for you a simply pinch could have brought you to consciousness so I had to be extra careful".

"What" Natsu's mouth dropped as he pinched himself but nothing happened.

"What a shame, your body has already lost all of it's humanity" the water they were standing on then started to boil while the sky became cloudy. "Now there is only one question to be asked..." the clone started to age and become more demonic. "what will happen with this body of ours, will I gain control or will you or maybe you would like to share this body together and become one, to become complete... yes Natsu I have decided, become one with me now".

"No I won't merge with you, get out of my head" Natsu yelled.

The clone showed it's teeth "we will see about that won't we".

(Meanwhile)

it only took a matter of milliseconds after the conflict in the mind due to the time flux in the mind as Natsu's eyes snapped open after his body had been in a short coma. He reached out to the edge of the container and placed his palm on it, opening it gently then crawled out of the container before standing up and stretching. "I am no god, I am nowhere near a god but I will be maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but one day I will rise above the rest". Natsu looked at his own hands while clenching and unclenching his hand "well it seems this body was successfully reformed and my mind was successfully merged, although the personality is not set in stone yet, oh well where are my creations... my children". Natsu stopped by the mirror as he walked past noticing all the changes that happened to his body.

No longer did Natsu look like a child, he now stood at 6 foot with his baby fat replaced a lean muscle. His eyes changed colour to a neon amber while the pupils turned into slits like a snake. His nails had become as sharp as claws, his teeth as sharp as any dragon. "Well, well now this is interesting... but no surprise, all my creation's bodies turn out perfect including my own".

"M-Master is that you?" Natsu turned around to see Kyouka step through the door, closing it behind her while licking her lips.

"Yes Kyouka" like she was in a trance Kyouka moved until she was close to Natsu. "I have been reborn, now please tell me" he put a hand on her cheek and started to caress her "where are the rest of my little children".

Kyouka blushed lightly at the contact he made with her also due to the fact he was naked due to his new body ripping his child's clothes "they are out, disposing of the ones we killed and making sure no one else is planning to attack you, I was the only one that stayed so I could protect you while you change".

She blushed more intensely as Natsu moved his face closer to her and began to smell her like a wild animal "so we have some free time together then". He moved his hand to her chin and made her look into his eyes while being only inches away "well is there anything you would like to do... any at all".

Twiddling her index fingers together nervously "well... I do have one thing in mind". Kyouka took a deep breath as she rubbed her knees together "could we... um" she tried to look down in embarrassment but he held her face up.

"What's wrong Kyouka speak, before our time together is interrupted" Natsu smiled in amusement as he watched her breakdown in embarrassment.

"I want us to... mate... as l-lovers" Natsu raised an eyebrow not expecting her to say it.

"So you want me to feel you here?" Natsu ran his hands down to he chest and began squeezing her breasts roughly but slowly. Kyouka moan nodding without hesitation "do you want to feel me in here" he moved his left hand to her backside while Kyouka shook her head negatively. "How about here?" he rubbed her clothed nether regions while Kyouka nodded once more. "Well let's see what this body can do".

(Lemon Start)

Instantly Kyouka moved her head forward and locked lips with the pinkette, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. Natsu returned the favour, their tongues battling for dominance as he grabbed the straps of her outfit and pulled them off Kyouka's shoulders. Ending the kiss, Natsu pulled back as a bridge of saliva still connected them before Natsu crouched down, pulling her outfit with him, exposing her breasts to the chilly air then her nether regions. "Well I am feeling a bit hungry at the moment" Natsu licked his lips before Kyouka pushed him over.

"I will please you Master" Kyouka squatted down over his face so her lower lips were kissing his lips, she then laid forward towards his member. "Aaaaaaaah master" Kyouka squirmed on top as she felt herself being eaten out off by Natsu's greedy tongue exploring all it could. She grabbed the base of his member and began to stroke him half way while she used her tongue to wrap around him before descending her mouth on his while member. Kyouka closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt herself climaxing into his mouth but her still continued. 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures' she grabbed her breasts and began to smother most of his member. Kyouka smirked as she heard him moan then began to pump him using her breasts in rapid succession before gagging as he filled her mouth with his seed without warning. Kyouka began to gulp rapidly not wanting to waste any of her master but was not fast enough as her mouth got too full and spilled his seed all over her breasts coating them like frosting on a birthday cake

"Okay that's enough Kyouka, I want the main course now..." Natsu licked his lips lustfully as he removed himself from under her. Natsu smirked as hovered over her with her legs already open wide inviting him in. "Time to dig in" Natsu gently thrust his hips forward making Kyouka wince in pleasurable pain as her body adjusted to the size.

"Please Master continue I am ready" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs loosely around his hips to allow him to move. Natsu began to thrust slowly for a minute before he began to pick up the pace, while all was heard was the slapping of skin of every thrust and the moans of both demons as Natsu continued to get faster and get deeper inside her. After what felt like hours Kyouka clawed his back unable to handle much more pounding of her insides before Natsu gave one last deep thrust then released his load inside her while Kyouka tightened her grip on him so none would escape.

"Kyouka..." he placed his lips on hers allowing there tongues to play with each other while giving enough time for Natsu to fill Kyouka to the brim with his seed. Kyouka panted as her legs and arms unwrapped themselves from him due to a lack of energy. Natsu smiled genuinely as he parted with her lips and released himself from her nether regions then picked her up bridal style.

(Lemon end)

"I think we should just keep this between us don't you think Kyouka, I don't want to make everyone jealous afterall" as he continued to carry her over to his bed and put her in for a rest.

"Yes Master I understand" Kyouka gave him a loving look. "But Master I was wondering if we could do this again".

"Of course we can but only if you take it easy now and have a rest before your sisters get here" Natsu put a hand through her hair and gave her a peck on the forehead as she fell into a sleep. Natsu turned around and exited the room "mmm so it seems my body has too much stamina, I might need the others or..."

"Die demon" a magic blast hit Natsu in the face before a few masked men and women appeared from the shadows "everyone on guard, that monster is not dead yet".

"Well that wasn't nice, so what can I do for you lovely ladies and fine gentlemen, a cup of tea perhaps?" Natsu spoke sarcastically while also mocking the power of their attack. Natsu raised his hand to stop them "sorry about that I have two personalities, me myself would have just killed you on the spot but my other half would avoid fighting you".

"I don't care about some crap explaination demon, I am just here to kill you" a woman shouted. "It's what all you demon's deserve, you are just the parasites of the world" she ran at him an swung a sword at him while Natsu gave a deadpan look. "Take this" Natsu just stood there as the sword made contact it shattered into pieces.

Natsu chuckled "did you try and cut me with a butter knife, surely you would bring a better quality weapon than that to fight a demon right". Natsu clicked his fingers "almost forgot detonate". The sword the woman was holding suddenly glowed then exploded while Natsu kept it contained in a bubble of energy.

"What the hell was that I have never seen magic like that" another man stated staring at the burnt corpse beyond recognition. "I can't even sense any magic coming from this guy, it's like he is using pure energy in his attacks". Natsu turned and laughed before launching a wave of purple energy that suffocated his attackers "die you curse of humanity.

"Curse of humanity?" Natsu shrugged and nodded. "I guess so, my power will be your curse, now do me the favour of dying" the purple energy that held them began to bubble before constricting until a loud snap was heard several times before all of the newly deceased fell to the floor in a heap. "I will be the curse of humanity, for I am the god of the ethernano race... the Etherious and none will get in my way".

"Nice speech Master" the rest of the Etherious smirked and/or smiled.

Natsu sighed "Thanks for ruining the mood".

"Master are you ok, it suddenly got all quiet" Kyouka stepped out of Natsu's room with a limp. The rest of the Etherious started to glare at Kyouka and Natsu but mostly just Kyouka due to the smell of Natsu's musk all over the greenette's body especially her nether regions. "Care to explain" Jackle cracked her knuckles before Kyouka tried to run away but was easily caught and a fight consumed all the Etherious except Natsu.

"Urg this will be the end of me sooner or later" Natsu pinched his nose "Now I get why my other half wanted to remain human".

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Please tell me my viewers do you want me to do more lemons throughout the story or do you want me to skip those out.**

 **Drag out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Demon's Creation**

 **Lawrence Helmbain: No, no I am not going to replace Natsu, also things won't be exactly peaceful in his relationships with all the creations, that's all I will say for now.**

 **Kowaba: Yes Sayla will gain more attention later on**

 **And thanks to all those who supported me from a little favourite to helpful reviews. Ok no with Natsu's dialogue his thinking will be divided so bold writing for END and** plain writing for Natsu.

"human/Etherious talking"

" **Large demon/dragon talking"**

'human/Etherious thinking'

 **'large demon/dragon thinking'**

Getting tired of the squabbling his creations made, Natsu began to walk away ignoring them. "Master? Where are you going?" Sayla asked making all Etherious stop arguing and watch their master with curious eyes.

"To test the limits of this new body" Natsu kicked open what was left of the front door due to earlier fights. "Don't try and follow me, you will just get in the way" Natsu's eyes gleamed making the Etherious shiver. ' **Hm this seems like a good way to make them obey, I suppose you have to enforce yourself if you want to be a god**... you are no god, statistically speaking you will never be a god... **what? Are you still trying to regain control of this body, you little pest** '. Natsu moved his head to the side quickly making a loud crack **'Ok that will stop him for now at least I really got to work on a way to silence my other half once and for all** '. Natsu shook off those thoughts for the moment focusing on his little test at hand, crouching down slightly Natsu turned his head back one more time "now I want you girls to stay and protect the etherious core..." Natsu sighed at their blank looks. "The thing you came out of and don't follow me unless I signal you to do so... got it?" after a couple of seconds they nodded in understanding ' **at least I won't be interrupted/** finally I can get away from those psychos'. Natsu leaped in the air at skyscraper heights towards the remains of the Magic Academy.

(Meanwhile)

"Is everyone alright here?" a large man wearing a set of armour questioned

"Yes sir, everyone that would have been here is accounted for" an elderly man wearing the senior robes of the Magic Academy replied. "Your soldiers have done well in the rescue and for that you have my gratitude but there is one issue that still needs to be attended to"

"An issue?" the soldier questioned "ah do you mean capturing the culprit".

The Elderly man shook his head negatively "no we won't be apprehending this one... well I really should say few". The soldier blinked in confusion "the ones that did this... are not human, my double died confirming this".

"Double? So you are the real head master of this academy?" a voice echoed before Natsu landed with a thud on a pile of rubble. "and you really do have a grudge on me, a perfect reason to eliminate you and all who follow you" Natsu raised his hand in the air behind him. 'Don't... **too late it begins now** '. "Explosion" Natsu punched his arm forward as small glints of light appeared before an explosion engulfed the headmaster and the soldier, while the shock wave sent others flying back into buildings and rubble.

"Magnetic field" the headmaster called out as a blue honeycombed patterned orb protected him and the soldier from the explosion. "Don't think a little attack like that would faze me, I am no imposter I have the strongest magic here".

"True it will be hard using parlour tricks that my creations use to beat someone with your experience". Natsu shook his head "but it really isn't fun if I used my true curse against you... after all it is fitting if I use my children's curses on child play like you" he snapped his fingers as explosions echoed through out the whole city followed by screams of terror and agony.

"You bastard" the soldier charged at Natsu, drawing his sword. "I will cut you down permanently demon" the man jumped up half a body length higher than Natsu, slamming his blade against the crown of his head. "How does that feel demon... what the?"

Natsu growled putting his hand through his hair as small pieces of the man's sword fell out "do you know how long it will take me to get all this out of my hair fucker". Natsu shook his head removing all pieces of metal still in his hair "not long but it's bloody annoying". He grabbed the soldier's face with his hand "Pain sensitivity times 1 million".

The soldier instantly collapsed in a heap, shaking uncontrollably with loud gasps as blood started leaking from his mouth, nose, eyes and ear simultaneously. "Pulse" the headmaster calmly spoke not fazed by Natsu's actions, the pinkette hummed as he was hit by a massive gravitational change in a single moment. Natsu looked at the ground to notice the smallest of distances he was sent back while the soldier flew like a kite in the wind. "Magnetic change – conductor".

"Pathetic... I thought you would at least be a challenge if I held back quite a bit but all you do is a couple of baby tricks that are useless against this body of mine" he groaned. Natsu hit his chest lightly "did you think increasing my own gravity by 10 would affect someone with a superior body". Turning into a purple mist, Natsu blinded the headmaster before turning back into his physical form in front of him. "Although against some feeble humans with increased power may work" Natsu grabbed him by the chest. "So I will take that and put it to good use"

"What are you doing to me?" the headmaster spoke while panting heavily as his body began to turn pale while it seemed as though all the nutrients in his body was taken away from him.

Natsu let the headmaster go and looked at the hand he just used "well... that was unexpected... I stole his magic container as well as his magic". Natsu's eyes opened wide in realisation "I wonder... if the magic I just absorbed just turns into my so called curse power and my creations have one of my curses does that mean adding more curses to my collection that more Etherious will be made... an interesting prospect"

"Hell explosion" a feminine voice shouted before a purple explosion hit Natsu on the back. Natsu looked around with a twisted grin. "I will not lose to a demon" a woman narrowed her eyes trying to look scary but failed completely. She stood only have a head shorter than Natsu with long flowing white hair that reached her behind, with light hazel eyes. She wore the standard academy robes with a piece of cloth given to women to hide their breasts. "Even if I have to fight fire with fire, I will win, demon soul".

"There you go with that short speech to make me enthralled girl, I actually felt that attack and you turned into a demon" Natsu chuckled "your just like me".

"I am nothing like you" the woman growled as succubus wings sprouted from her back, a snake came out from the bottom of her spine to act as a tail. Her hands and feet became purple claws "and I never will be".

"Really well you are not like me yet anyway, if I was going to let you live you would become a mirror image of me" Natsu shrugged. "What's your name girly? I'm Natsu".

Looking in confusion at his question, she shrugged it off "Mirana Strauss but what's the point of asking someone's name if you are about to fight them to death". Natsu lost his smile as she said this "my speciality is killing you demons by taking your power and absorbing your souls so..."

"so... I wonder when I kill you, will the souls be released or disappear from existence?" Natsu raised his hand "Magnetic Pull". Mirana gasped as a massive gravitational hit her from behind sending her directly to him "and that is the flaw of humanity" Natsu grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the ground, hard enough for her to be bleeding but not hard enough to kill her.

"What... do you... mean... the... flaw... of humanity?" Mirana spoke through gurgles of blood.

"Too weak to take the chance, to go beyond the line, to become better... while I do admit there have been a few humans in history that have done this, that doesn't reflect the majority of humans". Natsu applied more pressure to her neck, gritting his teeth in rage.

Mirana gave off a drowning chuckle "I get it now... you're scared... scared of humans... or to be more specific... scared to be loved like... a... human because... you... gnhn". Natsu tightened his grip, crushing her neck and preventing her from saying anything else.

Natsu stood up from his crouched position with a face of pure rage ' **Sayla... Kyouka... Keyas... come to me NOW'.** He looked back to see if his telepathic message reached his creations 'Well your demons heard you hooray for you... **just slightly sarcastic, what do you want now, I know we are stubborn but I am completely in control of this body...** I know I just want to ask you something... **hmm...** why did you just start killing these people most of them did nothing to you... **it was... necessary...** but why...' Natsu shut off his other self as his selective Etherious made their way in front of him standing in a relaxed yet respective manner towards their creator.

"You called for us Master, what is it you desire?" Sayla bowed her head waiting for her orders.

"Tell me the nature of your powers quickly" he commanded.

Keyas speaking up first straightened her back to speak clearly "I manipulate pure ethernano particles to move and attack... however I seem to have the ability to raise the dead however I just discovered this and have no practice doing so".

Sayla raised her head "I use pure energy to attack and telekinesis over inanimate objects and hypnosis"

Putting a hand on her hip, Kyouka blew a hair from her eyes "I control senses of others to make them weak while improving my own power"

"Ok then, Sayla, Kyouka round up everyone with high power and bring them to me, everyone else kill them" Natsu ordered. "Well go before they run to far off, I may have destroyed the surroundings with explosions, that does not mean they can't escape" the two etherious rushed off fearing the idea of Natsu becoming mad. "As for you Keyas..."

"What do you want me to do Master?" she asked curiously.

"Allow me to explore the mountains" He grinned. Keyas tilted her head not understanding in the slightest "I want to have you"

"Have me do what Master?" Keyas responded noticing the awkwardness but not understanding at all. Natsu rolled his eyes, moving directly behind her to whisper in her ear "so you want to... wait what... are you meaning..." A blush appeared on her face "you want to do that here Master?"

"If you say yes that is" he wrapped two arms around her waist.

Keyas pointed to an alley way "I only want you to see me in that state" she grabbed the arms that were around her to pull him over to where she pointed.

(Lemon start)

Natsu's hands slipped over her body feeling the softness yet firmness of her muscles that came with being an Etherious. "You are quite the big one aren't you Keyas" He licked his lips as he found the clip of her robes, undoing it allowing her restrained breasts to jiggle in freedom. Keyas turned her head seductively as she felt his hands cling on to her breasts and begin to sink into their massive size and softness.

"Master... please we don't have much time before the others come back" she parted her legs to allow him access and began to grind her ass on his crotch. "I know neither of us will be satisfied if we can't finish so please... I don't mind how rough it is... please I don't want to finish half way there".

"I know" she panted in embarrassment as he lifted the tail end of her cloak exposing her ass and soaking wet nether regions.

"Just put it in, don't wait for me, just go wild Master" Keyas gritted her teeth, just before Natsu thrusted inside her in one go. Keyas slammed her palms against the wall to stop her from hitting the wall herself. Doing as she said Natsu never waited for Keyas to adjust to the size as Natsu kept thrusting his hips backwards and forwards at high speeds.

"Ah fuck... you're so fuckin' tight" Natsu growled out which was quickly silenced out by the loud slapping of skin and the constant moans of two Etherious.

"Master... I can't..." Keyas's arms gave way as she reached a heavy orgasm her nether regions trying to milk him without success. Natsu grunted grabbing her hips and span her around not removing himself as she now faced him with her legs in the air on his shoulders. "Mashtar..." her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the new position allowed him to go a couple of inches deeper, his _head_ hitting her back wall forcing her lowered regions to stretch beyond her limits.

"Master what do you think you are doing?" Natsu turned his head to see Sayla cross armed staring at them.

"Relax Sayla, I will do this with you next until you can't walk for weeks" Natsu reassured her "Where's Kyouka?"

"Busy with deciding which people have high enough power"

"So..." Natsu drawed out awkwardly as he continued to pound Keyas, moving her from against the wall to the ground "while I would ask you to join, Keyas can't handle any more so..." Natsu gave one last thrust as his seed was shot inside her in continuous streams, after a couple of minutes he released himself from her inner walls and stood up to face Sayla.

(Lemon end)

"So basically Sayla you are just jealous of your sisters right" Natsu grinned baring his teeth

"Not at all it's just that... I WILL be the next one right, while I do like the idea that you are going to do me last because you know... best till last" Sayla crossed her arms under her bust. "If I am actually last... I will be digging your grave".

Natsu tilted his head giving a creepy smile and walked up to her "are you threatening me?" He laughed "I am not like I used to be Sayla, I am strong now... anyway I am your creator you must, you will obey me, so if I say you are last, you are..."

Sayla growled as her hand reached forward grabbing Natsu by the neck then pushed him against the wall. "I obey no one... don't just assume that since I call you Master, that I will blindly follow you" she put her fore head against him to stare directly into his eyes. "You don't get it do you Master but you should already know I call the shots around here... I was the one that made you into Etherious despite your protesting... I told the Etherious their roles and it's all because I am the strongest, not to mention the first Etherious".

"You're right... but we both know one thing" he grabbed her face with his left and pushed against the wall with his right slamming her against the opposite wall. "That was in the past, now things are different" Natsu raised an eyebrow as he heard Sayla giggle slightly before he felt the wind blown out of his lungs by her kicking his stomach.

"Then I will just have to show you, your place again... you are MY creator... you are MY lover... you are the father of MY children... you are MINE FOREVER" Sayla screamed as her body began to change to her true Etherious form, only this time completely.

Natsu gritted his teeth as they turned to fangs, two silver horns burst from the top of his head, while his hands and feet became more beast like as markings covered small parts of his body. "Sayla I may as well be yours, however you really must learn to serve your master little girl".

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hope everyone liked the chapter, now a little answer to a question I can guess that is going to come up, yes Natsu will have every single curse so basically the one curse similar to the one magic but that doesn't mean he is godlike. And finally he can steal magic using franmalth's ability but he takes their magic containers, not their souls.**

 **Drag out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Demon's Creation**

 **Thank you everyone for the continued support. I will just say one thing about every Etherious's power, while Natsu/END is alive and still connected with the Etherious their powers will be enhanced, otherwise they will only have the power they did in canon.**

 **T-B-R: while he could of done that, Natsu as he is now wouldn't just follow his etherious's orders. What Natsu is trying to do is show dominance, because if Natsu never stood up he would never become the master, it would only be a title while one of the other etherious would be the master.**

 **Blackdragonshinigami: that was actually my first idea for this but I found that it would be... cliché in a way so I partially decided against it.**

 **Guest: I hope to moderately surprise you with the conflict between 'good' and 'bad' Natsu's. As for those three you chose Zeref may change drastically or may not, Igneel will change slightly and Anna may or may not change**

Kyouka grumbled in impatience "What's taking everyone so long?" she had her arms crossed and was tapping... no stomping the ground in her annoyance. She crinkled her nose at the sight of the humans bound up before her. In her opinion humans were mere insects beneath her feet ready to be crushed, to be toyed with all for her amusement but she was given the order to only round them up. "Grrr... I should have gotten some worthless humans to torture for some entertainment" she sighed before jumping in shock and literally out the way of a falling object. "What the... Master?!"

"Oh hey Kyouka sorry but could you wait just a bit longer" Natsu climbed out the hole he was in. "Sayla get your damn ass out here" Natsu shouted as Sayla hovered slightly above the ground in her Etherious form.

"It sounds like you have not learned your lesson yet" Sayla charged forward like a jet, hitting Natsu in his gut with her horns "Submit".

"Keep dreaming" Natsu put his hands together up high then slammed them down on Sayla's back sending her whole body into the ground. Sayla gritted her teeth recovering quickly, enough to uppercut his chin. "You will submit to me not the other way around" Natsu took a couple of steps back before punching her with his right hand but Sayla mirrored it as their fists met each others chest knocking them both back.

"For fucks sake" Sayla rubbed her right breast softly "Don't hit a girl on the tit, their sensitive". Sayla opened her palms as an eye opened on each one and blue energy started to come out of them "for that it's time to get serious". Sayla let out a dead scream as her power seemed to increase tenfold.

"You're wide open" Natsu leaped forward clawing at her face. Sayla blinked and raised her hand "wha..." Natsu's head went straight back as she flicked his forehead with enough fore to send him flying back while doing flips before landing in a heap on the ground.

Sayla hovered over to Natsu before turning back to her human form and panted loudly "I... win... phew that took a lot out of me". Sayla narrowed her eyes as she stood over him "so do you submit?"

"Damn if you showed me those sexy panties before I would have submitted right away" Natsu stood up muttering which was easily heard by Sayla whose lips twitched upwards slightly. "How about we call it a draw?" Natsu smirked outwardly but on the inside was sweating like crazy ' **I can't keep fighting her, while at first when I saw her originally transform I thought I could beat her but she is actually at least 10 times stronger than me**... I would say it is much more than ten... **what do you know about that, you never fought her...** true but she looked like she was holding back a lot, I mean she literally flicked your fore head' Natsu sweat dropped unable to come up with a response.

"Deal" Sayla leaped onto him to whisper in his ear. "However you just got lucky all these lower beings are here or I would be forcefully slamming my hips against yours, you understand". He nodded quickly "good" she lightly slapped his cheek playfully as she let go of him.

"While I would like to know what the hell you guys were doing, what are we doing with these god damned humans, preferably I would like to know right now" Kyouka showed off her claws as she waved them around.

"Oh Kyouka, if one was to become a god what would be the first step you would take?" Natsu asked.

"Become a god? You would need... power maybe" she strained out an answer.

"Correct Kyouka and to get power you must work for it but sometimes you can let someone else do the work while you get all the benefits" Natsu chuckled. "That is how I will become god, I will continue to take until I reform myself as a god".

"That sounds a bit sceptical Master" Sayla crossed her arms. "In every tale those who seek to become a god always end up in damnation".

"True" Natsu walked to the closest human and placed a hand on her fore head "but I will not simple pretend to be god I will make others powerless..." The woman he placed his hand on started to age rapidly as the 20 year old now looked 110. "And any who oppose me... well I will crush them and use their power against the next one who faces me until there is none left to fight". Natsu let the woman go as she fell back turning to dust as she hit the ground.

"M-Master" Natsu looked back at the new voice that appeared.

"Lamy, oh I actually forgot about your entire existence" he muttered the last bit as he drained the power from another making them age rapidly. "What is it?"

"Bad news" Lamy jumped worried "There is an army in the distance coming for us".

Kyouka grunted in annoyance "you mean to tell us a few humans are about to attack us, oh no I am so scared".

"B-but..." Sayla giggled at Lamy's discomfort "There is about a 1000 of them"

"Lamy... there was about 100 magic users and Sayla and Kyouka killed or captured them all without injury" Natsu sighed. "So just calm down I think only one of them can beat some guys with sticks that can't cut Etherious bodies"

"Um I don't think my body is unable to be cut by a sword" Lamy squealed worried

"Shame you won't be fit for Master then" Kyouka placed her hands on her hips

Natsu growled "don't even start arguing with each other, Lamy". Taking a breath to calm down "how far away is the army? And is there actually anyone with power?" Natsu quickly took the power of the last few people.

"A-about 20 minutes away" she stuttered under his gaze. "But there is no one with any real power, the strongest is someone with brute strength that can't compare to Etherious".

He clicked his tongue annoyed "shame, well they will have to be eliminated, so all of you will go and slaughter them all, while overkill I want all of you to find the limits of your power". Natsu walked past Lamy, grabbing the back of her collar, lifting her over his shoulder "since you are not a fighter, I will find something else for you to do".

Natsu began walking towards his falling apart house leaving everyone else as Sayla and Kyouka looked at each other with confusion as Keyas came out of the small alley with a limp. "So did Master want us to just go fight them now?" Keyas wondered "or did he want us to wait until all of all got together as a group?" Keyas eyes burned with fury and devotion "Lets just go destroy that army I can't stand them coming after my Master like this, it's unacceptable that someone would oppose him".

"Jeez calm down your massive fat sacks down Keyas" Sayla slapped the undead across her bust. "Master is surely going to tell the rest of them and we will meet up on the way to deal with the insects... also Master is mine".

"Big talk from someone Master has had no sexual interaction with" Kyouka chuckled. "And what the hell was that speech about you being in charge of us... like hell you are we all serve Master, Master even jokingly fought you pretending to lose to get you out of your bitchy state" Kyouka smirked not knowing Natsu was actually really struggling.

"Shut your mouth" Sayla screeched glaring intensely at the avian demon

Kyouka jumped at Sayla, using her leg talons to grip Sayla's hips "oh I will shut my mouth... if you use it that is". Kyouka opened her mouth with her tongue sticking out and closed the distance between hers and Sayla's.

"Cease this you two" Keyas whacked Kyouka and Sayla on the head "Master has given us an order and he is a Master that we all share". Keyas raised her hands towards the people Natsu just killed as purple particles consumed them before their bodies jumped up then stood up in a crouched way. "We have to follow Master's command, let's go" Keyas spoke in a rushed tone eager to finish the task Natsu had given her. The other two Etherious rolled their eyes not that fussed about rushing the job they had just been given.

(Meanwhile)

While the Etherious were fighting each other, Natsu was having a very similar problem with himself. ' **Why can't you just leave me alone for once...** you are the one that took my body... **well if I never one of those girls would have taken it, if we showed weakness they would make us into a sex toy**... you have very little belief in your own creations'. Natsu grunted as Lamy fell asleep as he carried her over his shoulder. ' **They are psychos why would you believe them?** Fair point but that doesn't change your actions... **you mean killing those humans? Well why not? They are the ones that made me suffer here because I didn't have a working magic container... don't know why I was at a place dedicated to study magic but here we are**... Okay I can see you had reasons for doing that but why go after the humans in the army that is coming here... **they are going to attack us so we will defend ourselves...** '

'So you are not going to kill anyone at random... **no of course not, I won't just go around killing others...** even though your creations seem to crave human death, the so called humans that you won't harm... **I never said I wouldn't harm them, to me there are three types of people, those that help me, those that are against me and the disposable...** that's cold... **well I am you except I am more open, you see I follow our emotions then use our logic to carry out the plan, you however are pathetic you just want to survive with your logic I can't even remember when you had a true smile on our face'** Natsu sighed. ' **I am not the pathetic Natsu Dragneel, I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel and I will not hide anything I bring to this world I will not change for anyone they will change for me...** calm down with your speech you emotional child'.

"Shut your mouth" Natsu seethed talking out loud throwing Lamy onto the ground in front of him. 'Anger issues for mister E.N.D check... **you're the child here'**.

"Owww" Lamy rolled around silly with a bump on her head "why did you do that Master?"

END looked down at Lamy "I am not going to carry you especially if you can walk"

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Before someone asks, yes right now Natsu is the weakest Etherious bar Lamy and has similar amount of power to Mira's weakest Satan soul. Another thing, Natsu/END's personality is currently in the middle of changing so if he seems a bit off, it's OK.**

 **Drag out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Demon's Creation**

 **Trewill91: Natsu is the weakest etherious right now because he is a human turned etherious, he has had no need to fight and is not a full etherious yet. Then if you compare Natsu to Sayla, a full etherious with natural control of her power and like wild animals, has a built in instinct to survive. Natsu has no real chance at this point but later on it will be the other way around.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support.**

"Hmm" Natsu squinted his eyes as he looked blankly at the... person in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

A humanoid figure looked back at him with one bright yellow eye and a creepy yet jolly smile. "Franmalth... how much is it worth, how much is it worth Master Etherious Master".

Natsu's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the yellow blob "interesting... you are already so much more respectful than all the other Etherious". He shrugged "well I can just tell you are etherious but how are you so weak?". Shaking his head. "It doesn't matter I am going to watch the show my little children are going to put on for me". Natsu crouched down "Lamy since you are not very useful in a fight, you just keep an eye out on that tube that creates you lot, Franmalth you... just stay here and help Lamy". Natsu's eyes glowed as he saw flashes of images of what seemed to be fighting ' **ok what the hell'** Natsu disappeared from the room in a flash.

(Meanwhile)

Natsu appeared in a flash at the makeshift battlefield he just sent his etherious to, only just a few hundred feet in the air. "Why up here? Really this is a bit annoying" He sighed as he felt the air rush past him as he fell before crashing into the ground. "Well at least I landed upright" Natsu hummed "without bending my knees, very unhealthy... maybe it's not like I know what this body is capable of".

"H-hey another one is over here" a soldier called out to nearby comrades as he shakily held up his weapon.

Natsu walked up to the soldier and grabbed his forehead "shut up, I am just here to watch the fight". He tossed the man's head to the side accidentally breaking his neck with the force "whoops". Other soldiers surrounded him already shaken up from seeing the other etherious and were still shaking like crazy. "Oh for fuck's sake" Natsu closed his eyes annoyed. "If you stand no chance just give up... also don't try and attack someone like me if you are shitting yourselves" Natsu opened his eyes as he released a burst of power throwing the soldiers back.

"Then I suppose I will have to fight you if that is your rules" Natsu looked up to see a giant man standing nearly two heads higher than Natsu. The man smirked slightly as Natsu raised an eyebrow as he saw the man almost flaunting his power.

"You're different aren't you? I can sense you hiding your power and you are not the only one" Natsu looked at certain soldiers who were not fighting but analysing their opponents from a distance. "Are you perhaps... assessing your targets before you strike or waiting for us to get tired?" Natsu more or less stated.

"Yeah but I wanted a challenge with a strong opponent not a play fight with one of those little girls over there, now..." The man snickered in glee before Natsu kicked him in the stomach sending him flying.

"Having confidence in your power is all well and good but don't expect it to get you through everything, confidence is only belief until you do the action nothing you ever do will be true" Natsu sighed.

"Are you trying to lecture me?" the man stood up from the kick as his armour shattered revealing his form. He had shoulder length black locks, orange eyes, he wore basic black pants and chain mail shirt as the rest of his armour broke with the impact. The man bared his teeth with satisfaction "I don't care about any old lecture **requip – jade blades** ". A flash appeared around the man's waist before a chain belt appeared with the chains looping out to two bladed katanas with a wide flat side of the blade. "I'm Kei, the chained warrior and the one who is going to kill you".

"I'm N... I am END the demon king" Natsu smirked. "And good luck trying to kill me with those... all weapons shatter on my skin" he walked closer to Kei with his hand raised to attack. Kei stepped back slightly shaking "scared already a pity". Natsu leaped forward at incredible speeds slashing Kai with his bare hands before he felt a massive pain in his chest and was thrown across the ground.

Natsu gasped as he tumbled several feet away from Kei stopping on his back. "The real pity here is your arrogance, you thought you were invincible but now look at you after one hit". Natsu lifted his head to look down his body to see a large horizontal cut just below his ribcage. "Did you really believe with all my magic and power that you could beat me so easily?" Kei stood over Natsu.

' **So magic can harm me unlike brute force** ' Natsu growled. " **Thorns"** 4 thorns shot out from the ground forcing Kei to jump back to avoid the thorns. "Well it seems I underestimated you a lot" hair overshadowed Natsu's eyes as the wound on his stomach visibly started healing. "But now you pissed me off" green energy surrounded him as his hands and feet became talons while a helmet appeared on his head. Natsu looked at his claws with a hum ' **Just like Kyouka** '. Natsu raised his talons blocking a sword swing from Kei " **Pain times 10** ". Natsu roared swinging his talons to his sides throwing Kei back as the whole area became engulfed in a green lightning coming from Natsu's talons. "It's over" Natsu raised his left talon above Kei who was riving in pain. "Hm" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

" **Thunder blast"** a ball of lightning hurled towards Natsu's back exploding on impact. "Kei, you alright?" another man came out of hiding from behind a rock. "Hey Kei" the man called out unable to see through the dust and smoke his attack caused.

"He won't be saying anything else ever again" Natsu's voice echoed from the smoke. "But I got to say he had a nice taste in weapons" the etherious walked out of the smoke with Kei's chain belt and two swords in his hands, only now they had changed to a dark green with a purple curse pattern on the side of the blade. "These swords change to the users power... speaking of which I will be taking your power too" Natsu began to swing his blades round in circles using the chains the swords were attached to.

The man gritted his teeth "just try and take it, **Lightning storm** ". He fired a beam of bolts of lightning at the entire area Natsu was in.

"Oh I will" Natsu held out his hand to block the attack with his curse energy. Green energy began to surround him again as his appearance changed again as his skin turned a dusky red colour with curse patterns over his body, two golden horns emerged from his head and two glowing eyes opened on his palms. "And when I try I succeed" Natsu smirked raising his eyebrows making the man confused. "Don't worry it will just hurt a bit" Natsu stated just in time before the man screamed in pain as a sword landed in his shoulder. Natsu gripped the chain that was connected to the blade embedded in the man's shoulder and yanked it towards him, as both blade and man rag dolled towards the pinkette. Natsu smirked as his hands had green energy around them as they began to absorb the man's magic, soul and body. ' **Strange...'** he thought as his sword fell to the floor as no trace was left of the man not even the corpse like the other times Natsu took magic but a jade stone with a twisted lightning symbol carved into the stone.

"W-what did y-you do to t-them?" a soldier shook as he gulped. "I-I won't let y-you continue d-doing t-this" the soldier ran forward one step before lightning hit him in the centre of the chest, instantly frying him to a crisp.

Natsu wrinkled his nose in disgust "I don't deal with little insects with no power". He slapped himself lightly as his etherious mode receded. ' **What am I saying that for, snap out of it Natsu, I am me I am not like my creations, humans are... are... disposable... no friendly... no enemies... I'm not sure any more** '. Natsu looked at himself "who am I? What am I? I was human looking for a cure to my illness, that took up my entire life the rest is all strangely blank, I don't know my purpose, my dreams, anything". Natsu glared at the ground as his hair fell in front of his face casting a shadow over his eyes. Falling to his knees he covered his face with his hands "what am I doing? Why am I doing this? Am I not still human? Am I actually even a etherious?"

"Master are you alright?" Sayla moved behind him and squatted down. "Master?" Sayla tilted her head to the side confused. Natsu turned half his body around to look at the horned etherious before knocking her over on her back "What do you think you..." she closed her mouth becoming silent as their eyes met as he moved until he hovered above her with hatred in his eyes.

"This all happened because of you, you just had to appear out of the tube" he gritted his teeth. "It's your fault all this death is happening, your fault I lost my humanity and it's your fault I can never return to my past life". Natsu held his hand inches away from her face while his hand was covered in his power "and I will never forgive you".

"So you want to kill me?" Sayla smiled sincerely "I never thought you would admit it so boldly, well your human child form wouldn't anyway".

Natsu half closed his eyes as the power disappeared from his hand "but I can't kill you". Natsu stroked her face with his hand "you were with me alone, you protected me, looked after me and you are my precious first crea... lovable demon". Sayla blushed lightly as she began to lose herself in his gaze. "Sayla" he stated "for all you have done... just stay with me".

Natsu collapsed his face landing in her bosom before he snuggled closer to her losing his face in the cleavage "Master". Sayla shrugged putting her hand through his hair 'Master is very confusing, while the humans are trying to escape all master does is hug me it is still a battlefield isn't it?' she shook her head of the thoughts before her eyes widened as she felt something wet. 'Master is... crying, what do I do?' she panicked trying to think of an idea. 'Got it, make him feel good... uhhhh' Sayla contemplated looking at her hands. "Well here goes nothing" Sayla grabbed her assets and began to squish them together rubbing them on Natsu who was in between "I hope this makes you feel better.

"Mmfft" Natsu mumbled from the cleavage before lifting his head up giving her a look "Sayla".

"I know" Sayla pulled herself from directly underneath him. "I will do this instead" Sayla pulled his head under the bottom of her kimono and crossed her legs trapping him between her thighs. "Is this better Master?"

Natsu pulled her legs off him and got up again this time looking at her twitching in annoyance "Sayla".

"I apologise Master I got it wrong" Sayla lowered herself until she was at his crotch opening her mouth slightly but stopped as Natsu continued giving her the look. "Hmmm" Sayla lifted her bust close to his crotch but stopped again because of another look. Biting her thumb nail she moved so her behind was rubbing against his crotch but Natsu gave his most pissed of look. "Oh come on" Sayla stood up with her arms crossed "how else are you meant to help someone feel good eh?"

"I was only looking for some emotional comfort" Natsu hit her on the top of her head.

"Emotional comfort?" Sayla smirked "what the hell is that supposed to be? Are you making fun of me?"

"Uhh Fuck your etherious brain" Natsu moaned.

Sayla looked at him oddly "Master you are meant to fuck the mouth, ass or pussy, maybe all three of them but you don't fuck a brain weirdo".

"Sayla" Natsu face palmed "I want to kill you now"

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter if you ever want to ask a question feel free.**

 **Drag out**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Demon's Creation**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: I am glad it is making sense for you**

 **Trewill91: Don't you worry Natsu will still be exploring to find himself, that plot may go on for a while until a certain moment that I have planned out.**

 **Guest: yep they are oblivious to emotions or well I guess you could so they are sociopaths in the way they understand and don't feel emotions.**

 **Guest(2): Natsu's power is that of every etherious that has existed, basically Sayla's, Kyouka's, etc.'s abilities but he won't be able to use Tempesta's curse since he hasn't been created. However Natsu can take power from others which was his original curse. His true strength depends on how much power he takes but right now he could probably beat most of Oracion Seis. As for Natsu stealing power, I got the idea after watching Kung fu Panda 3.**

 **Thank you for the support everyone.**

(X397)

"Master I have completed the task you have given me" Kyouka bowed her head in respect. Despite nearly being 30 years had not aged in the slightest which was said for all etherious, the only thing that had really changed about the etherious's appearance was the clothes they wore. Gone with the cheap makeshift clothing they found around Natsu's old house, in with the new clothing that made them seem more elegant even though some of them took that away with how they wore the clothing. (Canon appearances, gender bent clothing just modified for sizes).

"So... what was their response?" Natsu hummed leaning back on a throne using his left hand to hold up his head.

Kyouka raised her head "They refused Master, the humans of the empire in the north refuse to make peace with _demons_ because we need to be _eradicated_ ". Natsu sighed in annoyance "However there are a few groups, well more like cults wanting to join us because they think we are some kind of evil god".

"I am a god Kyouka" Natsu stood up from his throne. "After all I do suit all the requirements... create a species, have immense power and followers following my every word". Natsu wore an open dark ocean blue coat, black gloves, a slightly lighter ocean blue top and, black pants and boots with the most notable accessory he had being a chain belt with several jade stones with different designs being attached to it. "Can you even say anything against me being a god?"

"Well you did create the etherious... but all etherious don't have a working reproductive system" Kyouka stated making him sweat drop. "Sure it's all there but there's nothing to impregnate Master and you are the only male etherious able to release because of being previously human".

"Okay you can stop now" Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Although I suppose it is a good thing in it's own way, I mean the feeling of you master when y-" Kyouka drooled slightly before Natsu appeared behind her kicking her in the ass sending her face first into the floor. "So kinky Master, are you going to punish me?" Kyouka giggled swaying her behind in the air.

"Look Kyouka don't even start with your crap, I am not in the mood for that kind of... fun" Natsu motioned his finger for her to follow. Kyouka jumped to her feet and rushed to his side "while normally you are quite entertaining but we have a big problem".

"I don't see a problem Master, they are only some weak humans, who cares if they refuse to make peace with us" Kyouka shrugged off the issue.

"Really so if a war broke out who do you think would win, our _mighty_ two hundred thousand or their _measly_ five million" Natsu spoke with heavy sarcasm. "Not to mention some of the etherious are not so suited for heavy combat, seemingly they are getting weaker the more are created".

Kyouka bit her lip "We would win because we have you Master".

"Flattering as always but I doubt I could come out fine fighting those numbers after all I don't have a core like you" Natsu smiled softly. "Although I would rather avoid the war all together, there is no point in it, no gain whatsoever".

"Are you sure?" Kyouka placed her claws on her hips. "Humans are pests that need to be removed so-".

"As I said" Natsu interrupted her "there is no point".

"I am glad to hear that you think that way" both of them turned to the clicking of heels. "It goes to show you are likely to be an honest person in this arrangement" a blonde stopped a couple of meters away from Natsu.

Looking the blonde up and down quickly, Natsu raised his eyebrow as he saw her in what seemed to be a light pink Noble's dress with golden outlines that was modified for travel. ' **She is not an etherious and she has a large amount of magic power** '. He tilted his head down slightly noticing a ring with twelve golden keys "so who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Layla Heartfilia, head of the Heartfilia household and holder of the twelve celestial keys... pleased to meet you" she put out her hand while giving Natsu a dead glare. "One of your etherious told me to meet you here, Natsu".

Natsu squinted his eyes and shook her hand "well it seems you know my name so..." He shrugged before tightening his grip on her hand "I will ask this once, who told you my real name only a select few know my name".

Layla jumped slightly before coughing into her other hand "it was the one with... horns and she had a cold calm demeanour".

"Ah you're from the west then?" Natsu asked while Layla nodded. "That's good I know exactly who you are talking about now" he let go of her hand. "Oh Kyouka... pain times 10" Kyouka smirked as her claws grew in size and bound Layla as green lightning was channelled through her claws.

The blonde fell to her knees with a look of hatred "What are you doing, I thought you wanted peace?"

Natsu tutted "not with liars Ms Heartfilia, if that even is your name". He grabbed the key chain on her waist and yanked it off "There are only 6 people who know my true name that are still alive, and the only one fitting your description went the opposite way not to mention she would be here with you". Natsu spun the key chain on his finger "That was your first couple big mistakes, the other mistake was these golden keys". He studied the keys up close "you know, it's strange I was wondering how you got this close to me undetected but now I see..."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Give me back my keys" Layla tried to force herself from Kyouka's grip but failed as her pain increased again.

"You came through time didn't you using these keys, to open the gate..." Natsu held the keys in the palm of his hand. "Tell me... why did you come back in time" Natsu clenched his fist crushing all but three keys then dropped them on the floor in front of the blonde.

"You killed hundreds of thousands including my family, you're worse than the apocalypse" Layla spat in his direction. "That's the reason why I went through the eclipse gate, I will stop you before you become the person I hate, I will save my family".

Looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes, Natsu crouched down looking her directly in the eyes. "You really are foolish aren't you maybe you should think about the possibility of what I will do to your family now, don't mess with time is what I am getting at if you are careful it's fine but you however were stupid, messing with someone that is part of your time stream is the biggest mistake you can make". He sighed ' **hm what should I do with her, if I let her go time is going to go crazy... killing her is a possibility but she might be important at a certain point** '.

"Master should I kill her now?" Kyouka tightened her grip.

' **What to do...** _Kill her..._ let her go... _take her power for your own_... she can't harm you _but there's no harm in taking her power_ ' Natsu clicked his tongue. "Kyouka just hold her" his hand shot forward in a circular motion as Layla's body, soul and magic were drawn in and shrunk into a jade stone fitting in his palm.

"Master I am confused with what has happened" Kyouka stated.

"It's actually quite simple Kyouka, I will do something in the future which made Layla hate me so much she would travel to the past to kill me but... she kind of gave up very quickly, I'm guessing the celestial keys wouldn't work in a different time after all". Natsu looked down at the celestial keys he dropped on the ground to see them evaporate in a golden light.

"I... see" Kyouka rubbed her head in confusion. "So what now?"

"I don't know... we have to wait for the others to return with their report" Natsu rubbed his chin in thought. "Do you fancy doing a lap dance?"

"Do you want to watch me do it?" Kyouka asked as Natsu pinched her ear.

"Really you ask me that, you know what? I need to fix that brain of yours first" Natsu dragged her.

"Maaaaaaassssssssttttttttttteeeeeeerrrrrr!" footsteps echoed through the corrider. Natsu ducked as Sayla dived over him and face planted on the ground in front siding a couple of meters before stopping.

"Hi Sayla how was your trip?" Natsu chuckled at Sayla's deflated form.

"So mean" she stood up with a huff. "Why did you get out of the way, I just wanted to give you a loving embrace to show how much I care about you".

Kyouka smiled smugly "Aww does Master not like your touch Sayla what a shame". Kyouka giggled while a vein on Sayla's forehead looked like it was going to pop in anger.

"At least I have something to show off" Sayla moved her hands up her chest. "All you have is little grapes compared to these melons".

"It's not all about size, mine are softer and firmer" Kyouka retaliated.

"Oh shut up both of you, you are both perfect in your own way because your my etherious" Natsu flicked both of their foreheads. "Sayla yes you have a bigger chest and they are softer which is why I want to avoid being suffocated... Kyouka your chest is smaller but they are firmer and you have nicer hips... so both of you stop fighting".

"B-but... yes Master" both of them admitted defeat simultaneously.

"Okay Sayla give me your report" Natsu spoke tiredly.

Sayla jumped out of her defeated state "oh yeah the dragon and human coexistence group has agreed to our idea of peace and wish to meet up with us to discuss a peace treaty of sorts but on the other side of human eating dragons, there is no chance of peace with them". Natsu hummed in relief "but master there is something..." Sayla spoke nervously.

"What is it?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we doing this?" Sayla mumbled. "Why do we want to make peace with _humans_... humans are inferior, they are stupid, weak and are emotionally depressing" She almost spat in distaste. "We etherious are superior in every way so there is no point in making peace with them, I can get the dragons they are strong but humans are just..."

"Shut up Sayla" Natsu yelled at her. "That kind of thinking leads to your downfall, which is why humans are still the leading race of earth-land".

"They are only the leading race due to no one standing up to them yet" Kyouka crossed her left arm under her bust, her claw holding her right elbow while her right claws held her cheek. "If we challenged their rule we would win, sure we have smaller numbers but many others such as the dragons want to rid the humans of their control".

"I-um no just no, wait..." Natsu twitched. ' **Etherious are superior but that doesn't mean I should attack humans right? I am not human any more right? Why should I care what happens to insects? But I was once them** '. "Sayla, Kyouka I get it you despise humans and you have the urge to crush them but don't forget I am the leader here so don't do anything... rash" Natsu faded away in the air leaving the two etherious alone.

"So you were correct in your assumption Keyas, Master is indeed hesitant to attack humans that are no threat to him" Marda Geer stepped from around the corner followed by Keyas and Jackle.

"If Master is too scared to do it himself, we will have to do it for him" Jackle grinned clenching her fist.

Kyouka narrowed her eyes "We follow Master's orders, and his orders are to not do anything to humans... yet".

Keyas sneered "Master is a coward, can't you tell he is scared". She slammed her staff on the ground "we have to take action or Master will lead us to our deaths".

"Don't disobey Master, you three" Sayla spoke harshly.

"We are saving the etherious from death" Marda placed her hands on her hips. "In fact it has already begun, I would have told you two and Master if you weren't all idiots". Marda looked both of them up and down in disgust "you two are fools, love struck puppies following _Master_ but do you two even know if you love him".

"Of course I love him, after all we..." Sayla started.

"Had sex... so what" Keyas continued to sneer. "We all have done it with Master but all that proves is we like pleasure and Master can provide it... tell me can you even feel love or is it just an action you do to feel normal".

"I love him I know what I feel" Kyouka retaliated.

"Do you?" Marda turned her back on them. "When you get a brain in that head come talk to me again".

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **Drag out**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Demon's Creation**

 **Mark Sevy: thanks.**

 **Lightningblade49: Layla's hate is slightly blind but not false, if you get me. And Natsu will have to do something about those demons of his.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: you may just get that cat fight.**

Kyouka stared at the ground she was walking on as she followed Natsu. 'Do I love him?' she pondered on Marda's words. 'I don't know if I do, Master is very strange at times and does things I feel are completely wrong' Kyouka stared deeply into Natsu's back. 'He does treat me kindly all the time' she looked out the corner of her eye to see Sayla walking with no look of a moral dilemma. Kyouka clenched her claws 'but I don't get treated as kindly as her, the first and arguably the strongest etherious... it's always her whenever I see her and Master, he always has a smile that he never gives me'.

Sayla glanced at Kyouka quickly 'Why is she staring at me, is she trying to give me a message?' Sayla raised an eyebrow 'she glared at me... is she thinking about me loving Master'.

Kyouka hardened her stare as Sayla glared back 'I hate her so much if only I was the first etherious'.

'Grrr I hate that stupid ass bitch, trying to steal my man' both of them trying to out stare the other as two hands grabbed the back of their heads and slammed their faces together.

"What are you two doing?" Natsu asked them. "You both look like children right now".

"She started it" both of them screamed out.

"Neither of you have started anything". Natsu held his head "Kyouka, Sayla... just go".

Sayla jumped to Natsu "but we're meant to be your bodyguards when you go to the peace agreement".

"Well great bodyguards you are you missed the gang of bandits that tried to kill us which I dealt with" Natsu stated with half open eyes. "So unless this problem is gone, neither of you will come with me" he shook his head whispering under his breath. "Bloody fucking idiots" Natsu walked away quickly ' **always messing about never understanding the importance of anything** '.

Kyouka clenched her talons after she watched as her master left her and Sayla alone. "This is all becau..." Kyouka started but Sayla's hand grabbed her face and released a force of curse power.

"It is... all your fault" Sayla seethed as Kyouka's face was caught in a explosion of blue energy but luckily her helmet took most of it.

The taloned demon stumbled back a few steps then slipped on her behind, holding her face. "What the hell was that for?"

"It is all your fault" Sayla bared her teeth. "It's all your fault" the horned etherious repeated clawing at her face, her nails drawing blood before her face healed. "It was you... you made Master mad with me... no my precious little Natsu... you made him more than mad with me".

"S-Sayla?" Kyouka scrambled back slightly frightened.

"He was so furious... the look he gave me... it was serious... he might not forgive me" Sayla's eyes snapped to Kyouka. " **You...** I will **kill... KILL you** " she transformed into her etherious form. "I will take them from you... everything **MY** Natsu said was a better feature than mine... I will take everything from you..."

"But S-Sayla... aren't we friends... we stick together right... fellow etherious?" Kyouka gulped. "I-I love you after all so..."

hair overshadowed Sayla's eyes as Kyouka stood up moving closer to her, slowly putting her arms around her. "Yeah... we can be close... forever..." Kyouka smiled at the response but her smile quickly dropped. "We will be close forever" Sayla giggled with her hand penetrating Kyouka's ribcage. "I will be taking your core now" Sayla ripped her hand out of Kyouka's chest with a pulsing red stone. **(A/N: etherious core is equal to human hearts except etherious use their core for curses and coming back to life if killed)**

"G-give... i-it back... p-please" Kyouka fell forward her strength falling heavily. "S-Sayla..."

a wide grin appeared on her face as she lifted the stone above her head "become one with me". Sayla lifted her head up and opened her mouth wide.

"Noooo... don't" Kyouka watched in horror as Sayla dropped Kyouka's core into her mouth then her teeth slamming shut before crunching the core in her mouth and finally swallowing it.

Sayla winked at the fallen etherious "now you are finally out of my way".

The green haired etherious pushed the ground beneath her lifting herself up with extreme difficulty. "I don't... get it... but... I will... take my... core back" Kyouka stumbled forward as her body started to flake into anti magic particles and head to Sayla only to be absorbed into her body.

"Tough luck" Kyouka's eyes widened as Sayla shot her hand forward gripping Kyouka's neck then pulled their bodies closer until both of their shoulders were touching. "No one touches, harms, hates or loves MY Natsu but me, he is mine ALL MINE" Sayla snapped as she fully absorbed Kyouka. "Mmm Natsu" she licked her lips. "Where did you go my lovely master" she stated knowing exactly where he was.

(With Natsu)

"Impressive place" the pink haired etherious looked at the castle in front of him even though it looked more like a fortress than castle. "But it really could've been easier to find however I am here now so I better stop complaining" Natsu wandered around the grounds outside the castle watching as people ran around doing chores, mainly farming.

"Hey look" a female farmer spoke out gaining Natsu's attention since it was directed at him.

"Hello there" a older male farmer waved from a short distance away. "Never seen you around here, are you a traveller?" He asked casually walking over to Natsu with the other farmer to welcome him.

' **Urh... these human stenches, I can't remember them all smelling this bad and what are they doing being so carefree... don't they know about the war that could start at any moment** ' Natsu sighed. "No I am not really a traveller..." Natsu started "well I travelled here but".

"Hia" a high pitched scream echoed into his ear as a small child tugged on the back of his coat. "I'm Lucia, what's your name"

Natsu turned half around "END, that is what everyone calls me by, END". The girl visibly started to shake as demonic features started to be seen ' **Stupid child must be scared of me** '. "Um" Natsu scratched his chin in thought not knowing how to calm the child down but struggled, never being a child at heart himself. "Stop being scared it's okay I really am not a scary person" Natsu spoke softly putting his hands up to try and stop her from making a scene. The girl stopped shaking as much relieving him but then she ran away, Natsu dead panned with a twitch on his forehead. "Really?" his eyes wandered around the farmers that were working that stopped to look at him. All the farmer men were terrified protecting their family jewels, the children had ran away to hide behind something and the women put their thighs together and covered their breasts with their arms... well except one of them who spread her legs more, undid her buttons on her chest and was drooling. ' **Okay not stereotypical at all, the men think I will crush them, the children think I am going to eat them or some shit and the women think some tentacles are going to appear from my body and rape them** ' Natsu rubbed his eyes in annoyance. ' **Although I could technically do that** '

"Hey you..." Natsu looked up to see a large creature with scales, wings and claws hover over him. "What business do you have here in Dragnof, demon?"

"Demon? Well I guess you can call me that but I prefer the term etherious" Natsu smiled creepily as he looked over the dragon in front of him ' **Auburn is such a dull colour for a dragon** '. "But small talk aside, I came here peacefully to make a peace treaty between humans, dragons and etherious".

"I have been told about you make shift demons before, never believed a word of it" the dragon snorted. "Demons wanting peace is a fairy tale"

"And dragons wanting peace is so realistic as well" Natsu spoke sarcastically.

"It's more believable that dragons can reach peace than a bunch of demons" the dragon stared down with a critical eye. "However opinions don't really matter, actions are more relevant in these matters".

Natsu's lip twitched "well that's your opinion but I won't say if it matters or not". He shrugged "I mean I have opinions about humans like why are they considered to be a major power in the world when their bodies are so fragile, not that I have much against them".

"Same here, it also confuses me about the female figure humans have, so impractical" the dragon sighed "but you... etherious was it seem to have the same impractical female body measurements that seem to work in a practical way".

"You've seen a female etherious... interesting" Natsu rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well obviously you brought her with you didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Shaking his head "Well I sent both of... WHOA". Natsu tumbled back slightly as Sayla appeared out of hiding right behind him. "Sayla... please... please don't stand behind me like that" Natsu turned back to the dragon. "Well she's here with me now..." Natsu sighed "so am I going to be allowed in?"

(Dragnof Courtyard)

' **This is very unexpected** ' Natsu's eyes darted around the interior of the castle, noticing it was more of an inside garden and play park for children, only it was big enough for dragons to walk in.

'Grr... they are all giving Master glares, how DARE they look at my master like that, I'll...' Sayla clenched her fists only to be karate chopped lightly on the head by said master.

"Irene" the dragon moved his head down closer to her height as to not have to shout.

"Ah Belserion, you're back... and you must be END" Irene stuck her hand. "It is nice to finally meet you but I expected you to look a bit more... demonic" Natsu shook her hand quickly burning her appearance into his mind. Irene wore a black shirt which had diamond shaped holes at her mid drift, her sides and the centre of her cleavage with a white cloak usually seen being worn by people in the desert rapped around her neck, and a long white skirt with large diamond patterns on it. Irene herself is a tall voluptuous 6ft woman being slightly shorter than Natsu himself, she had slightly pale cream skin, hazel eyes and thick long scarlet hair.

"And I expected you to be more arrogant Irene but assumptions are never a good thing" Natsu smiled softly. "However they can be better on the mind than cold hard facts, they avoid mental problems but don't get rid of pain".

Irene blinked "What is wrong with you?" Natsu grunted in confusion "I said a simple statement and you all... metaphorical".

"Oh I can tell we are going to get along just fine" sarcasm flew out of Natsu's mouth.

"Don't talk like that" Irene walked over to some flowers in a low hanging plant pot. "Everyone should be able to talk freely with very little negative outcomes, sure there can be little scuffles but if everyone understands one another then everyone can live happily".

Natsu hmft-ed as he crossed his arms "just because people understand each other does not mean everyone will get along with each other". Shaking his head Natsu closed his eyes "if one was killing your friends and you understand them, does that make peace".

"Such thoughts shouldn't even be in a place like this" Irene lifted a water sprinkler to the plants to water them. "That's why you came here isn't it..." she turned her head around. "You want peace so you came to us here, we both understand what it takes to achieve peace".

"Yeah of course" Natsu spoke calmly. ' **She does not understand what it truly means to achieve peace, it's not like there is a true way to get the peace she wants... ah I miss my split personality sometimes, it made my thoughts a bit more interesting** '.

Sayla smiled happily as she stood slightly behind Natsu but on the inside it couldn't be any different. 'Did she just touch MY Natsu's hand... oh that little bitch is dead'.

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. I hoped you all liked the chapter and the rise of yandere Sayla. Next chapter: the dragon war begins.**

 **Drag out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Demon's Creation**

 **Hi everyone, I'm glad mostly everyone liked yandere Sayla now on with the chapter.**

" **Explosion** " Natsu spoke as he held out his hand while his target was consumed in the explosion. His target... opposing dragons that refused all coexistence, Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance ' **It wasn't strong enough to break the scales** '.

"Little pest" the dragon roared from inside the explosion as he flew out of it towards Natsu, his green scales singed and slightly cracked. " **Earth roar** " a brown beam aimed at Natsu came out of his mouth.

" **Maximum phase** " Natsu whispered as he appeared just far enough for the attack not to hit him. " **Requip jade sword"** his sword appeared in his hand with the hilt connected to his chain belt with another chain. "Got you" the etherious smiled smugly as he threw the sword at the dragon's neck before pulling on the chain making the chain sword wrapped around his neck. "Get over here you big lizard".

"Let go of me you brat" the dragon growled in rage as he felt him self losing the tug of war with the etherious. "Why won't you just die?"

"You need to be stronger to kill me" Natsu stopped pulling on the chain using the dragon's strength to launch him directly towards the oversized reptile. "That's why you're the one dead at my feet" in a split second Natsu flew by the dragon's neck his claw cutting it's windpipe like butter. Natsu landed on the ground in a crouched position hearing and feeling the tremble of the ground as the dragon collapsed.

"P-Please... h-h-hel... p... m-me..." The dragon gargled though all the blood filling his lungs. "P-please forgive m-me"

"Master" Sayla hovered from behind him in her etherious form. "Do you wish for me to kill him for you?" she raised her hand towards the fallen dragon.

Natsu ran his hand over the scales on the dragon's snout. "No you would make a mess as you killed him... I want you to take his scales, teeth and claws... and blood samples".

"Are you serious Master? Are you still trying to go through with _that_ project?" Sayla returned to her human form. "Do you want a dragon's power that much that you would do _all_ of this".

"Yes I am still going through with this project Sayla, don't you get how much power could be achieved" Natsu smiled in satisfaction as the dragon took it's last breath. "Magic and Curses are very different yet are... the same thing only processed differently" he lectured. "Magic is transformed ethernano which is adapted so the creatures that use magic don't hurt themselves using it, however curses are ethernano but don't transform they refine the ethernano which is more powerful and unstable". Natsu sighed "Look curses are stronger than magic by 10 to 1 but since curses are so hard to control we waste a lot of the energy trying to use the power, so if I, who has perfect control, gained the dragon curse would be unstoppable".

Sayla twitched "is that all you care about? Power".

"To be honest Sayla, having power can unlock most doors through life" Natsu looked away in the distance as the smoke rose from the fires of the battlefield. "To say it was the most important thing in my life... yes I say it would be the most important because I can use it to protect the other important things in my life".

"Master..." Sayla whispered smoothly closing the gap between them pressing her bust against him while twiddling her finger on his chest. "Am I on the list of what is most important to you?" Sayla gazed into his eyes intensely making him look away.

"Yeah of course I care about all the etherious" Natsu answered.

"But what about me personally?" Sayla grabbed his belt to keep him close.

"Well you..." he cleared his throat as Sayla began to sandwich their bodies. "Well" Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back slightly to stop her grinding. "You are more attractive than other etherious, you have a perfectly sized bust for my liking but your waist is too thin looking for your bust, same with your thighs being too thin for your hips". Natsu chuckled "don't worry Sayla I was just joking".

Sayla growled as her hair overshadowed her eyes "would it hurt that much?" She grabbed his the collar of his shirt and threw him over her shoulders.

Natsu blinked in confusion as he laid on the ground "that hurt Sayla".

"That hurt? THAT HURT!?" Sayla walked over him then straddled him. "You have not shown me any affection in all the years we spent with each other" Sayla threw her right fist into Natsu's right cheek, spilling a bit of blood. "Is saying _I love you_ such a bad thing?" she threw her left fist straight down as his nose making a crunch. Natsu looked up at her blankly allowing her to let all of her rage out. "Why?"

"Are you happy now?" Natsu asked as his etherious healing was kicking in.

"What why would I be happy? You ignore me while I crave your attention" Sayla wiped her eyes stopping her forming tears.

"I thought you would give up like some other etherious considering reproduction is a no go and so" Sayla grabbed him and pulled him up to eye level.

"Love is not limited to child making idiot..." she sniffled. "Even I know that and you said etherious didn't understand emotions... was I not clear showing my emotions when we did it for hours when you were younger".

He chuckled "yeah you could never control yourself back then"

Sayla giggled with him "you can't control yourself either".

"True I never could" Natsu whispered as Sayla moved her face till she was inches apart from his. "That's why..." Natsu ran his hand down her cheek. "I will not tolerate you any longer" his hand gripped around her neck as her flipped her to the ground still holding pressure on her neck.

"N-Natsu... what ar... you... d-doing" Sayla choked as she tried to remove his hand but could only claw at him as he started to use more strength.

"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?" Natsu lifted her in the air by her neck. "I am your Master and you just attack me, did you really think I would let that slide" he gritted his teeth. "Maybe if you were a little bit more loyal and useful this would not be happening" Sayla hit the arm he was choking her with. Natsu sighed in response slamming her body into the dragon's corpse "Sayla I know it was you that has been killing the other etherious, I knew ever since you took Kyouka's power two years ago". Natsu shut his eyes "Attacking me was the last straw and it seems Marda was right about you".

"Marda... is lying... it's that... bitch... that will betray you" tears ran down her cheeks as she saw the look of rage and seriousness in his eyes. Sayla stopped struggling as her arms hanged at her sides before Natsu dropped her.

Natsu opened his eyes to Sayla's half open, unmoving eyes which belonged to her unmoving body in a heap on the ground. "Hey" he kicked her chest to move her on her back. "You still alive" Natsu kicked her again this time in the centre of her face. "It didn't have to end like this Sayla, you were one of my strongest etherious but then again you can be replaced" Natsu gripped his sword and plunged it into her chest. "Goodbye Sayla... my first etherious..." he pulled his sword out of her gently, turning his attention to the dragon corpse. "Your power will be mine" Natsu carved out _samples_ from the dragon before leaving unaware of the pair of eyes watching his every move.

(Time Skip)

"Irene... you know we are losing this war with the dragons" Natsu stated with his arms crossed. "There simply not enough etherious or allied dragons to take down the enemy dragons".

"What are you suggesting we should do?" Irene looked down helpless.

The pink haired etherious chuckled to himself "you say _we_ when I am already doing what I should be doing, the question is you humans". He poked her forehead up so they were looking at each other. "Humans are bringing nothing to the table here, pointy metal sticks and sub par magic won't help anyone, so..."

"Humans are not natural fighters like you or dragons, we just can't win a fight unless it is with other humans" tears formed in Irene's eyes as she quickly wiped them away.

"Irene... there is something I have to tell you... the etherious are not demons" Natsu bit his lip. "I am not a demon... I am human, to be honest I did think I had become this horrible monster but I haven't... all I have done is change my DNA of my appearance". Natsu covered his face with his hand and laughed "I am just a human living a lie... and all those etherious are just my children created by an artificial birth that has gone wrong".

The red head's eyes widened in shock. "What are you rambling on about? Are yo- aah" she yelped as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a wall in a secluded area.

"I am saying humans have the potential to become fighters if they change" he held out his hand as a syringe with a dark blue liquid appeared in a green glow. "Tell me Irene do you want to change and protect your people at the cost of your humanity".

"I want to protect them but what is that?" Irene asked as she studied the liquid inside.

"Oh this" the etherious spun the syringe in his hand. "It is what you need to win... dragon's blood" Natsu in a flash jammed the syringe into Irene's thigh, injecting the liquid.

"Shit... you fucker" she screamed in agony as blood began pouring out of her nose and mouth. "What have you done to me?" the red head writhed on the floor.

"Relax your going to become one of the dragons you love so much in human form" Natsu licked his lips in excitement. "Don't worry about the blood, the dragon blood is replacing your human blood which is why your human blood is being forced out".

"Hey what's going on here?" Belserion lowered his head to try find the source of the screams he just heard but was unable to see as his head was too big to fit in the secluded area without breaking the walls. "END... I never realised you were here" Natsu walked out into the open area, leaning his side on the wall with his arms crossed. "What was all the screaming about?"

"Oh it's just Irene, she's... well" Natsu looked back at Irene then at Belserion. "You see... Irene is on her period" he spoke without a blink. Belserion tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out "and since I caught her at the time, she's angry so is screaming".

Belserion narrowed his eyes "are you sure she is okay?" Natsu nodded as the two stared at each other intensely "fine just tell her I am going back to the battlefield".

"Don't die out there" he waved the dragon off before retuning to Irene. "It's just us n... oh crap" Natsu ran to the unmoving Irene and placed to fingers on her neck. He took a sigh of relief "still got a pulse, she just passed out from the pain eh..." The etherious lifted the red head up bridal style and vanished into the wall appearing in a bedroom. "Here we are" Natsu placed her down gently on the bed "Goodnight Irene".

(6 hours later)

"Mmmhft" Irene groaned as she stretched. "Urg... this is my room" she yawned "I must have fallen asleep and dreamed all that". Gazing around her room "of course END wouldn't attack me or watch me when I sleep... aaaaaaaaaaah" Irene jumped back falling of the bed at the sight of Natsu sitting on a chair.

"Whoa calm down" Natsu jumped across the bed barely catching her an inch off the ground. "Do you usually wake up so jumpy".

"I do when people watch me in my sleep" she yelled as she was lifted to her feet.

"Don't take it personally, I was just checking the experiment went okay" he stated casually.

"I-I" her mouth trembled "...so it was true, it really did happen... you injected me with that stuff".

Natsu put a hand on his forehead "how did you think your little human eyes were able to see in a pitch black room, the only source of light here is the light under the door from the other room".

The red head looked at her shaky hands as she tried to comprehend what had happened to her. "So I am not human any more" she sniffed sadly.

"I told you to calm down" he patted her head. "You are still human through and through, I only gave you the power of a dragon". Natsu scratched the back of his head "well maybe I am not the best person to tell you all this, come on I need you to meet someone if you are going to be like this".

"Who?" Irene asked as Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Just a friend... someone who volunteered to test the injection even though they were already learning dragon slaying magic the normal way" he answered as they came to a stop outside. In front of them was a slim woman about 25 years old at an imposing height of 6'4ft. She had mid-short metallic blue spiky hair, narrow hazel eyes, ample curves and a sandy coloured skin. The clothes she wore was very odd, have a black silk cloak hanging off her left shoulder and was otherwise bare chested except for a single piece of cloth around her bust, she wore light brown pants which were worn out at the bottom slightly and had sandals on.

"END I have been waiting here for half an hour for you to show up with her" the woman snarled in annoyance of being kept waiting. "Don't make me wait again".

"Calm your tits, she just took a bit longer waking up" the woman rolled her eyes at his words. Natsu push Irene in front of him "Irene I would like to introduce you to the now strongest dragon slayer... Acnologia".

 **Chapter end**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite. May seem slightly rushed but I do want to get onto the fairy tail arcs. I hope everyone enjoyed the** ** _death_** **of Sayla and appearance of acnologia.**

 **Drag out.**


End file.
